I'm different
by kathsasuke
Summary: Rose was gone for three years searching for Dimitri but something happen in there that made her see ghost in a different way. who are those people with her they have elemental powers but aren't vampires.. What's going on? please read and review.
1. chapter 1

--

I don't own Valkyrie profile or Vampire Academy.. =]

**()** - Thoughts

_**(-italics-)**_ - pleads and hearing of deaths

--

I have been in Russia for almost 3 years I already know how to speak fluently in their language and it is almost 2 years that I thought I killed Dimitri.

Yep. I thought I killed him but after what happened to me these 2 years is also unexpected, she thought as she was walking home to her rented house she saw two couple ghost.

"Fuck!" she shouted glaring at the couple ghost who seemed to be making out. Of course they could make out anywhere they want, no one could see them except Einherjar after all and Gods. The couple ghost looked surprised.

"Don't make out in front of me!!" she said glaring at them as the ghost now looked frighten at her eyes as it emerald green ones turn into red they then flew away knowing that she was the rumored Einherjar and is the most dangerous warrior of Valhalla.

She smack her hand in her forehead, 'I hope I won't be seeing ghost make out or dating in front of me tomorrow.' she thought as she arrived at the house.

Yep this is my life I began to see ghost not like the shadow kissed way but as a warrior or should I say Einherjar way. I died after I thought I killed Dimitri. Yes it's true I died when I was escaping I met up with a group of strigoi and became their snack, but I was revived again by Lenneth who is a valkyrie of Valhalla yeah I know I didn't believe at first, that God's are true but I met them when she said that I could be revived if I became her warrior to protect people. Yeah I agree with her but something change in me.

--

Entering the house she opened the lights and walked into the kitchen as she looked around the fridge.

She flicks her fingers as the fire in the stove lit. Yep I'm different now I have power elemental powers like the moroi but I have all of them including healing like Lissa. Yes I could heal myself a bit, I could also control the ghost I mean the effect of being a shadow kissed now even if I am away from the wards.

--

She then started making corn soup in the stove when she heard something in her mind.

_**(-You are a disgrace it is rightful for them to kill you knight!-) someone shouted who seemed in an older man voice**_

_**(-Please I protected the royals why do I get punished?-) someone said who seemed to be young man in his voice**_

_**(-You shouldn't have touch the princess I know you know the rules of being a knight.-) he replied**_

_**(-Yes but!--) he was cut off when someone entered**_

_**(-It is time commander.-) another knight said**_

_**(-Yes. Let us go Triez you are now about to die in front of all the royal family for the sins you have committed.-) the old man said**_

_**(-'Please save me.') the warrior thought**_

Rose finished cooking and just ignored the one she heard in her mind as she seated in the table and was about to take a sip in her soup when a gust of wind entered in the house.

She cocked a brow looking at three people 1 girl and 2 guys who was grinning at her widely.

"Don't tell me." Rose said waving her hand as she taken one sip.

"Yup! Yup! You guess right Rosie!!!" the girl said in a teasing toned

"Sorry if we disturbed your day off but you're needed for now." The guy with blond hair said

While the other guy with a scar in his left eye headed to the stove and made a soup for him as he seated beside Rose, "Leneth is kinda in a different place."

Rose cocked a brow, "Investigating a cave or something?"

The girl nodded, "Yep Rosie she's in a cave few miles from here."

"Stop calling me Rosie!! Spoilly!!" Rose teased back

"Stop calling me that Rose!!" she replied

"Then stop calling me that too Jelanda!"

They both stop when a long dark sword was in their neck, they looked at the guy.

"If you guys don't stop shouting, I would gladly kill both of you." he teased as he taken a sip again while holding the sword with one hand.

"Arngrim you know if you killed your own comrades you'll get to treason in Asgard." the other guy said

"I don't care Lucian. They always thought I would betray and kill my comrades' anyway." he replied.

--

They both stopped and looked at each other with a grinned in their faces.

"But why do you guys need me anyway? It's my day off!!" Rose whined.

Jelanda giggled, "You know the answer."

"Yeah I know.. She's busy."

"And also you're next to getting Lenneth's place or if not your going to be the next valkyrie like Lenneth and looked for your on einherjar." Lucian said

"I am not! Arngrim is the one who should be the next turning valkyrie or taking her place." Rose pointed at Arngrim who just chuckled seeing the two sighed.

"Well they're scared on giving me that position. They thought maybe I'll betray them like Loki." he retorted

"It's because you're like a battle maniac that's why they considered Rosie to be the next to take the position or become a valkyrie for them." Jelanda teased which made him looked at her with a flirting smirk as she hugged him and slightly kiss him.

Rose was drinking at that time as she sprayed water in front of them, making the three glared at her.

She laughed, "Sorry. It's just I'm still not use to see a 14 years old girl in a relationship with a 26 years old guy."

"You're the one to talk! Rufus is older than you in 4 years while Caelum is older than you of 7 years."

Rose frowned, "Well I can't judge people. After all we're all immortal now age wouldn't be the matter."

Jelanda use her magic as they glowed and looked at Rose, "Well your right about that we're immortal now we don't get old we do on the age we just like to go. Like me I'm not 14, I just died early."

Lucian laughed, "I guess you could say it's creepy being like us but we're immortal now except if were killed by the special weapons of Nilfheim."

Rose chuckled as she looked at Arngrim, "Do you guys find out anything about Dimitri?"

He shook his head, "Sorry about that it seemed that the mirror is restricted for now when Loki used it for betrayal so we can't go in that place."

Rose sighed, "Your still looking for him?" Jelanda asked looking concerned.

"A bit. But I'm much worried with my bondmate."

"Yeah I know it's hard but I think you should head back if you're that worried." Lucian said

"You know I can't. I'm already part of Lenneth if you know what I mean." Rose said with loneliness in her tone

"Naah. We could take care of things here, and if we do need your help we'll just visit you." Arngrim said with a tap in the shoulder.

She laughed, "Enough of that I think we need to get that knight now."

"Oh yeah!!" Jelanda laughed forgetting their purposed.

--

They finish on bringing back the soul of the knight and sending him back to Asgard.

They then headed back at Rose house as they started watching TV while Rose cook dinner.

--

Minutes later Lenneth arrived..

She looked at Rose, "Sorry about that got a different mission."

Rose laughed, "That's okay so what did yah find?" she asked while slicing some fruits as she then used her magic while they all seated to the table.

"Yeah!! Did you find some good weapon for me?" Jelanda asked in excitement while Arngrim smirked

"Where there evil creatures lurking there?" Lucian asked with concerned.

Lenneth smiled, "Yes, I have this staff for you and this armor for Arngrim and this swords for Rose and Lucian and No. There were just evil spirits but no boss."

Lucian sighed in relief as I laughed, "You could be a good worrisome mother do you know that Lucian."

Lucian glared as I laughed more he then said, "I'm just worried for Lenneth you know!"

Lenneth smiled as she kissed his cheeks, "I know sorry but it was a mission for me alone."

--

They finish eating what Rose cook as they seated in the sofa Lenneth then looked at Rose, "So how was your day off? Or I shouldn't ask?"

Rose leaned into her back her hands in her head, "Well, It was okay at first, I went shopping for clothes then looking around the mall after that I walked in some sites but when I was heading home I saw some ghost today fucking each other which made me lose my temper and then when I got home they said they need me to take the soul of that stupid knight cause your busy and now your here. Well that all sums up."

Lenneth giggled Jelanda laughed Lucian blushed while Arngrim chuckled, "I hate seeing ghost fuck each other too. I normally frighten them if I saw them."

Rose smirked at him, "Oh they were already afraid when my eyes change colors."

Jelanda giggled, "Well you are really scary and considered to be the strongest in the 4 of us who defeated Loki."

"Well I guess I just become strong in the strigois I killed." she reasoned

"Speaking of strigoi did they attack the towns people?" Leneth asked knowing Rose could sense strigoi.

Rose shooked her head, "Nope, and I'm happy about that."

"Maybe you killed all the strigoi army." Jelanda teased as Rose grinned.

--

They were about to go out when a knock on the door was heard.

They all looked at each other, "Who's going to visit you at this time?" Lucian asked I just shrugged.

They all turn invisible and hide some of the things that will look suspicious for me in living alone.

--

I open the door and widen eyed.

Abe Mazur

"We need to talk little girl." he said as he entered not even waiting for her to reply.

Lenneth and the others looked at her father surprised as he found where she was hiding as they then motioned that they will be leaving with a gust of wind they all disappeared.

Abe cross his arms as the gust stopped and was a bit confused it wasn't that windy outside.

Rose looked at her father and sighed,

"Please tell me how'd you find me?"

Abe Mazur seated in the sofa in front of the TV as she followed.

"Old ma--" she was cut off.

"You stayed here long enough you are going back." he said as if ordering her.

Rose cross her arms, "Dad if you know I think Lissa already had a new guardian now it's been years. I've been gone long enough, I changed and also I'm sure they change too."

Abe looked at me, "Your mother is worried about you when I said I can't find you this few years when you run away. Now that I find you I'm going to take you back even if you don't agree."

'This will be really hard for me.' she thought

"Dad. Give me time until tomorrow to think." she said

"And let you escape? I rather hear your decision now even thought I will still bring you back even if you don't agree." he said authority in his voice.

**(Lord Odin said you could go but if needed will be getting you, he also said that you should hide the fact you have powers and also the weapons please use invisibility on them.)** she heard Lenneth said in her mind as I laughed and nodded in my mind.

Rose sighed, "Okay dad I'll be going back."

Abe was surprised in my seconds of decision, "Now your surprise." I said rolling my eyes.

He chuckled, "It shocking that you didn't argue, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning." I nodded as I arrange my things.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Valkyrie profile or Vampire academy

--

Rose looked at the gates of St. Vladimir and sighed as a group of girl ghost started giggling on a super hot guy ghost.

"Will all of you guys stop it or do you guys want your souls to go to Nilfheim." Rose said as they were first surprised then scared at Rose eyes turning red and serious voice they flew away.

"It really fun seeing you pissed." someone said behind her

She smirked seeing them invisible, "Well I hate ghost if they keep on doing that in front of me, anyway why are you guys here?"

Jelanda smiled, "We liked to look around your school. After all we had our day off today."

"Woah! Really?" She asked looking at Leneth who nodded.

"So who's guarding and collecting souls?"

"Silmeria, Caelum and Rufus well let's go." Arngrim said with a teasing tone on saying Rufus name as he push Rose inside the gates which would looked weird if people saw Rose without anyone because of invisibility of the others..

--

As they entered inside they heard gasps and whispers when Rose walks in which she just perfectly ignore.

"It seems your pretty known here as a blood whore." Jelanda whispered with a giggle.

At that time Rose stumble in the floor hard as someone tackled and hugged her they were surprised and looked at the vampire girl.

"Rose your back!! I-- I..." she said and tears flows in her eyes.

Rose smiled, "Yes I'm back Liss, sorry it took to long." she said whipping her tears as they stood up as she looked at 4 people with her.

"Welcome back Little Dhampir.." Adrian said as he hugged her as she hugged back.

He was surprised, "Woah! Did you just hug me back?"

Rose laughed as she headed to Christian, Eddie and Mia. "I just miss you guys. It been 3 years." she said hugging them as they smiled.

"Woah you change." Adrian said which made Rose laughed

"If only he knew how much you change." Arngrim whispered as she elbowed him making him flinch and Jelanda laughed.

While the other looked at Rose a bit confuse she smiled, "Just exercising my elbow it's a bit sore when I slept in a wrong position in the plane." she reasoned.

--

Then someone headed to them she looked at them, "Kirova it has been a long time." Rose said

"Headmistress Kirova." Janine her mother corrected.

Kirova cocked a brow, "You still haven't change I guess Rose."

"Well I do change but not all me change Kirova." she replied which earned a smack in the head to some guardian.

Lissa was in agape, "Guardian Mcfield."

The guy bowed to her, "I'm sorry Princess even if she will be my partner I don't like that manner of her in those higher than her."

"If you asked me were the highest in this school were the God's warriors for God sake, especially you who will be earning the position of a valkyrie." Arngrim retorted

Rose looked at Arngrim and restrained herself on punching the guardian she just sighed as Lenneth giggled seeing Rose so obedient but in her eyes is full of anger a bit of darkness.

Jelanda approached her and healed the darkness which Rose just glance at her making eye contact as thank you.

While the others we're surprised on her attitude.

"Woah Rose what did you eat? You didn't fight back!" Christian said in shocked so are the others.

Rose looked at him and shrugged, "I just don't feel like it." (If you die I'm going to put your soul in Nilfheim.) she mumble which they didn't heard but the four heard as Lucian chuckled, Jelanda and Leneth giggled while Arngrim smack his hand in his head and laughing so hard.

"What did you say Rose?" her mother asked

Rose smiled innocently, "I didn't say anything." as she hugged Lissa and the others.

"Well if you'll excuse us will be talking about what happened to me in 3 years." Rose said while Lenneth and the others informed her that they'll be looking around.

--

Rose's room.

"Woah I'm glad that they clean my room even thought I was gone for 3 years." she said as they seated in their own comfy places.

Mia looked at Rose, "So tell me? What have you been doing in 3 years was it really hard to find Dimitri?"

I felt Lissa's worry when Dimitri was mentioned as they looked at me they were full of worry.

"Yeah it was hard. I did find him just 6 months ago." Rose lied.

"Woah I guess he also is avoiding you?" Eddie said

I shook my head, "He capture me at that time and I escape and killed him." she said

"Is that it? No more?" Adrian said

Rose then added about Sydney being an Alchemist and meeting Oksana and Mark who are also bound and Dimitri's family.

--

Then Lissa remembered that Adrian said that Rose was blocking him from her dreams, "Rose why did you block Adrian in your dreams."

Rose was surprise by her question as she waved her hand, "Well I don't like to be disturb in pursuing my goal." she said simply.

Adrian scrutinized my face as I looked at him, "What! If you want to ask something asked now."

"Your aura I can't see it anymore, I can't even see darkness." he said which made Lissa concentrate her looked at me and gasped.

"Yeah! Adrian is right I can't see any aura." she said

"What does that mean?" Eddie asked looking at the two then to me.

"Yeah. What would happen to Rose?" Mia asked with concerned

Rose smiled, "Maybe I'm healed." 'Of course you can't see it only Einherjar people could see my aura and Nilfheim enemies, after all I died already.' she thought

"I also don't know what would happen." Adrian said his tone full of concern.

"I'm fine. So I guess it's for the good." Rose replied

Lissa shook her head and hold her hands, "You still see ghost right?"

"Yep." 'In a shadow kissed and Einherjar way.' she thought

"Then we should see bit darkness, but we can't see anything even one color." Adrian said

"I don't know anything about auras but maybe this is for the good." Christian said as I nodded agreeing to him.

--

The two were in silence again thinking about Rose's aura while the others looked at her full of concern.

Rose pretended to yawn, "Sorry guys I guess we could talk about it sometime again."

Christian laughed, "I guess you're tired from the flight will just talk about this tomorrow. Right Liss?" he said putting his arm in her hips as she smiled and nodded.

--

They all nodded and headed to their own room, a few minutes later one of the guards knock and gave her a letter she open it and looked at what was written on it she couldn't help but smirked as she close the door.

"It seems your having fun with the letter." someone said

"Yeah Lenneth is right. Who is it from?" another said.

I flick it as it wind up to them they began reading it, "Woah! He'll be killing you." Arngrim said

"And you seemed happy about it." Lucian said with a teasing tone.

"Well not every guy you love gives excitement." Rose replied.

"Excitement on killing you, capturing you and mostly threatening you." Jelanda said rolling her eyes.

"Well he was my lover so what can I do." she replied.

"Well lover or not this is an interesting letter." Arngrim said making me grinned.

"Well now we all know that he might attack without warning on this school and I hope if ever that happens I'm not on duty on being your Einherjar." Rose said

Jelanda giggled, "Don't worry I'm sure we could handle it without you." she said

"Jelanda is right. We'll just call you if needed." Lucian said

"Yeah. Like if there's going to be another war or something like a new enemy." Jelanda said which made them looked at her.

"Hey! I'm just saying.." she defended pouting at them.

I laughed, "So you guys are leaving now?"

Lenneth nodded, "Yes. We'll be contacting you if we needed some help."

Rose grinned, "I hope you don't contact me at all."

Arngrim grinned, "That's impossible you're a substitute if Lenneth is not around."

Rose sighed, "Yeah I know. Just tell me if you guys have problems." They nodded and headed out with a gust of wind and Jelanda using much wind element to teased Rose making a mess in her room.

Rose sighed but couldn't help but smile, "Jelanda if only you aren't Lenneth's warrior." she said using her wind powers to arrange the messed and minutes after headed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy and Valkyrie profile

Thanks for the reviews…

I'll try to edit the other first chapters so you guys could understand…

Thanks again.. iloveyou guys.. =]

**() thoughts**

**_(-italics-) pleads and hearing of deaths_**

--

The next morning come out of the ordinary Lissa was talking to Rose about 3 weeks on letting the headmistress gave her the promise mark letting her go with the graduates.

As they noticed that Rose wasn't much excited about it, "This is really weird your quiet and not that excited that they agreed for you to enroll again.." Christian said

Lissa then holds her hands and asking what is wrong through their bond, she shook her head "There's nothing wrong, I'm just thinking--"

"Thinking about what little dhampir?" Adrian said looking at her as he crossed his arms

"That their letting me have a promise mark when I even leave Lissa to look for Dimitri." she said

"Well your one of the strongest students here." Eddie reasoned as Mia nodded.

"Yeah, and I think your mother talk to the headmistress on giving you another chance." Mia added.

Rose smirked, "Never thought mom would do that."

"Well your mom was also worried about you like me in these past few years." Lissa reasoned

Rose smiled and Lissa, "Sorry."

Christian taps her shoulder, "Just don't do that again, I mean leaving Lissa."

Rose grinned, "Of course I won't." she replied as was surprised when Adrian putted his hand in her hips.

"Yes I was very worried about you." he said in a flirty voice.

Rose removed his hands in her hips while other rolls their eyes, "Please Adrian stopped being such a playboy."

Adrian smirked, "I'm not a playboy in front of you."

She pouted in a cute way, "Well I don't believe you." which make them surprised.

"Rose just made a cute expression." Mia said in shocked

Rose frowned at her, "What!! It's not something new."

"It is something new. Usually you just smirk the Rose way." Eddie added.

"Yeah. Did you meet some nice guys in there that made you use some kind of cute expression like that?" Christian said which made Rose looked at Christian with a blank looked and started laughing.

"You guys shouldn't know where I use that looked." She said wiping her tears

Lissa looked surprised, "So you did use it to attract guys?" she asked interested

"Yes, I also like to know if this guy you use it for is like flirting guy or a relationship guy." Mia said in a smile an evil smile.

"Do you have someone you like now?" Eddie added

Rose smirked, "There's no guy I use it with but I'll tell you eventually were I use it and someone I like? Yeah there is two actually, I think you guys know the other one I'm pretty sure of it, but the other not really, and I know what you guys are thinking so I'll say it now I'm single and not in a relationship. I'll be going in my class I'll see you guys at lunch" she said to them as she started to walk away.

--

They looked at Rose who was slowly out of their sight as they all looked at each other.

"Someone she like that we know? And not only that she like 2 guys" Eddie said looking at Adrian

"I'm not really sure about me being that other one? You know she's been away for 3 years." He said

"But she said we know him." Mia said

Lissa smiled, "We'll just ask her at lunch. But I'm glad she like someone now even thought its two."

Christian chuckled, "Yeah. She has moves on her feelings for Dimitri."

"And I'm not even the guy she likes." Adrian said

"Well she already said she's single, she just said she like 2 guys so I guess you have a chance but it's a challenging one." Eddie said with a smile

"This will be hard I don't even know who those guys is." he said looking where Rose run off.

--

"Now that they ask it I wonder if Caelum has mission today or in the court today, and Rufus I wonder if he's still have missions with Silmeria." She thought while heading to her class.

'I wonder if they'll be shock that I like the prince of Badica, who is Lucian Caelum Badica who is also one of the einherjar of Silmeria.' she said imagining their faces and started giggling. 'Their reaction will be priceless.' She thought

--

Rose finished her class and at lunch she noticed 5 people grinning at her in a far table which made her chuckled as she headed to them she seated in the middle of Lissa and Christian which they plan on getting her in the middle and the topic.

"So tell me?'What's his name?" Christian said making Rose cocked a brow.

"Name?" she said

Eddie chuckled, "Please Rose stopped pretending you don't know."

"Eddie is right I would like to know his or their names?" Lissa said looking at Rose with a smile.

"Oh please! I don't know what you guys are talking about." she replied rolling her eyes.

Christian laughed as he putted a hand in his shoulder, "Just tell us their names we won't be asking any questions."

"On how they look, what are their attitude and other things." Adrian added as they noticed jealousy in his tone, Rose then looked at them.

"Well--" Mia asked as she gulped looking at her.

"Well--" Rose said to them with a teasing tone.

--

"Don't keep us waiting.. Just tell the name?" Lissa whined.

"Their name is---" Rose said as she taken a sip first on her cola she stopped as she saw a couple ghost entered the cafeteria kissing so intensely she sprayed the cola in front of Adrian.

They all widen eyed while Adrian twitches his eyes, "Sorry about that Adree-" Rose said approaching Adrian and cleaning his face.

"Little dhampir. Why did you that for?" Adrian asked as he noticed that Rose was looking in above him glaring at something which made the others looked at Rose with concern as her expression became serious.

"Rose?" Lissa asked

"Get out!" Rose ordered as they all looked at each other, while the ghost continued to make out not noticing the warning was from them as less and less clothes could be seen.

"Rose what's wrong?" Adrian asked looking above himself.

"Stop making out in front of me." Rose said which made the ghost surprised looking at her widen eyed.

"Making out? Rose what's going on?" Mia said looking at Adrian and above him but nothing's wrong.

"Yes I could see you fucking ghost!! And if I see more skin and dress come out in the two of you I swear I'll haunt you down when I'm dead." She said looking now at the ghost who looked frighten and flew away. 'Of course I can't say to them I see them because I already died.' She thought

"Rose your seeing ghost again?" Eddie asked.

Mia shook her head, "But where inside the wards." She reasoned

"Sorry about that you guys. I think I want to be alone for a while. Sorry again Adrian." she said as she stood up

"Rose--" Lissa said with concern as they looked at Rose

"I'll talk about it after class if you all want to know just head to my room." She said as was about to head out when she heard something in her mind which made her stopped for a while,

_**(A curse child should always be sacrifice.) an old woman said**_

_**(But she didn't do anything? She's just a kid!!) a woman reasoned who seemed to be the mother **_

_**(But the demon inside her turned her into a vicious killer.) the old woman replied**_

_**(But!) the woman was cut off**_

_**(I know as a mother you don't want her to be killed but this is for our village.) **_

_**(She's just a 5 year old child she doesn't deserve to die. Please..) the mother pleaded**_

_**(I'm sorry but this has to be done.)**_

_**(No!! Please don't kill my daughter!!) her mother shouted**_

"Rose?" Christian said tapping her shoulder as she looked at him.

"Sorry about that. Pretty stress lately." Rose said looking at their concerned eyes.

"Little dhampir what's going on? You could see ghost even inside the wards, I always thought ghost can't enter the wards." Adrian asked as he looked at her with worry and wanted explanation

Rose was about to speak up when the cafeteria door slammed as a gust of wind entered making other utensils and things flew around.

All of them looked at the door but didn't see anything while Rose holds her hair as the wind swirl around the room she frowned when she saw Arngrim grinning while invisible to the vampires.

Gasped and murmurs where heard "What the heck is that wind?" a guardian said

"That was weird. I thought we were attack at that time." Another vampire said

Lissa looked around, "What was that wind? That was really weird." She said

Rose putted a hand in her hip, "Yeah it's really weird but I don't like what is happening now." She said as Arngrim then pushed someone in the way this made Rose cocked a brow.

The female vampire stumble in the floor which made all looked at the vampire, "Woah! What was that? I think someone pushed her." Christian said

As another guy moroi was pushed which made all gasped what was going on, "Another stumble again." Eddie said

Mia looked at Rose who seemed to be sighing as she looked at the vampires who stumbled in the floor then something beside it, "Rose are you seeing something that we can't see?"

This made all looked at Rose then to the spaced were the vampires were being pushed, "Little dhampir." Adrian said

"Yes. I'm seeing someone that you guys can't see like ghost." Rose said as she headed to Arngrim that was about to pushed another girl and was surprised when Rose hold his hand as he smirked.

--

More murmurs and gasped were heard as they looked at Rose who seemed to be holding someone that they can't see.

"I wonder what the ghost look especially the one she's seeing now?" Christian asked them

"I hope it won't hurt Rose." Lissa said looking at Rose

Rose rolled her eyes as she looked at him, "Stopped playing now Arngrim, just because they can't see you, doesn't mean I like them being played in front of me." She said in a cold voice which made them surprised.

They heard a guy laughed which made the others shiver and surprised as some became frighten while Lissa tighten her hold in Christian.

"She was talking to a guy!?" Eddie said in shocked

"Well Arngrim is a guy name." Mia retorted

"But Rose seemed to know the ghost." Lissa said as she looked at Rose who was now smirking

"Stop laughing you idiot!" Rose shouted as they saw her smacking something that seemed tall for her to jumped a bit.

"OUCH!" they heard the guy

"I thought ghost don't get hurt?" Adrian looked at them to answered his questioned, they just shrugged

They saw Rose slides and trips something which came out with a loud thud and pinch something,

"OUCH!! NOT THE EAR!!!" the guy said

Rose rolled her eyes, "We're going to talk in my room now!!" she said dragging him as they kept hearing him saying how it hurts.

Rose look at her friends, "I won't be going to class this time I need to take care of this ghost for a while. I'll be seeing you guys later." She said as Arngrim looked at her understanding that she didn't want to tell them that she was an einherjar.

--

They were all in silence as they saw Rose disappeared in their sight.

"She could touch a ghost…" Mia said with amazement.

"But this doesn't make sense." Adrian said

"Why?" Eddie asked

"It's because of the wards, ghost can't cross in the wards," Lissa answered instead.

"But she just said she could see some now." Christian said

"And we did hear the ghost saying it hurts even thought we don't see him." Eddie added

Adrian shook his head, "Yes I know. That's what I want to know. She could see ghost and seemed its normal for her seeing it now."

"Something happens to Rose those past 3 years." Lissa said with serious tone while the others nodded they're going to let Rose explained why she's seeing ghost later.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy and Valkyrie profile

Thanks for the reviews…

iloveyou guys.. =]

--

Previous chapters:

"She could touch a ghost…" Mia said with amazement.

"But this doesn't make sense." Adrian said

"Why?" Eddie asked

"It's because of the wards, ghost can't cross in the wards," Lissa answered instead.

"But she just said she could see some now." Christian said

"And we did hear the ghost saying it hurts even thought we don't see him." Eddie added

Adrian shook his head, "Yes I know. That's what I want to know. She could see ghost and seemed its normal for her seeing it now."

"Something happens to Rose those past 3 years." Lissa said with serious tone while the others nodded they're going to let Rose explained why she's seeing ghost later.

--

On to the story…

Rose's room…

Rose entered the room and see Jelanda smiling at her while sitting her bed, "So why are you guys here?"

Arngrim remove his invisibility and headed to Jelanda as he gave her a chaste kissed and sit next to her in the bed, "I think you already know why we're here."

Arngrim chuckled and raised his index finger, "One word Rosie, Substitute."

Rose frowned, "That was fast it's my day off you know."

"Lenneth has a different mission with Lucian in an abandon forest." Jelanda said

"Then why are you guys here? I mean not helping Lenneth?" she asked

"Naah.. They said they could take care of it, and then given us a new mission about the kid to get." She replied

Arngrim putted an arm in her shoulder, "But Odin ordered to get you."

Rose cocked a brow, "Why? You guys can't take care of it yourselves?"

He chuckled, "No. He said I don't want you to making out in their while in the mission, you will get Rose in Midgar and help you in this task even thought it will be easy."

Rose laughed, "Yeah I knew Odin will said that one day, and I would feel sorry for the one dying when the warrior that is going to get him or her is making out in front of him."

Jelanda giggled, "Maybe the one dying might enjoyed the view he/she will be seeing."

"Enjoy seeing your body." Arngrim said in a sly tone

Rose rolled her eyes, "Please. Not in my room."

Jelanda chuckled, "I think we should go get the kid first."

"Oh yeah!!" Rose said as she turned into her real self.

The two was surprised as Rose looked at them with a grinned, "I just miss my real body you know."

Arngrim chuckled, "Well why not be like that in school anyway?"

Rose putted a hand in her hips, "I wish I could but they'll going to notice how mature my body is now and they'll pretty much be surprise in my long hair." She said as she touch her long hair that goes until her knees but braided in the sides and layered bangs that adorn her face while her body looked so mature for a 20 year old girl she has a perfect body like a goddess as her suit change into a below the knee black shorts showing her nice legs and a halter neck tube which was design of silver and gray showing her flawless tummy and also a black jacket with feathers in the neck and hood and a black knee boots.

"They'll be thinking how perfect my body is maybe like a goddess." She added while looking at them

"We'll you are a goddess now. I mean they have given you powers like Lenneth except the mark on being a truly Valkyrie if you are not ready." Jelanda said

"Yeah it only means you are also a goddess and your also going to find your own einherjar if you are ready to be a valkyrie or to take Lenneth's place and be with us." Arngrim added

"A Valkyrie that could fuck and kick ass I guess it wouldn't be bad." Rose said smirking while they laughed

"I think we let the kid long enough. Let's go!" Arngrim said as they nodded

They then disappeared with a gust of wind the room was left with no one inside.

--

They finished rescuing the kid as they headed to Valhalla…

"We'll it's been a long time Hathaway." Odin said looking at them

They all kneeled down to him and Freya.

"All of you please stand, you are rightful to have the same respect that we have." Freya said

"We'll glad to hear that Freya." Argrim said with a chuckle as Jelanda and Rose elbowed him which made Odin laughed.

"I never get tired of seeing that." Odin said

"We really are sorry Rose for letting you do missions even if it's your day off." Freya said

Rose smiled, "It's okay I'm a substitute for Lenneth anyway and maybe become a Valkyrie anytime soon, and speaking of her their still not finish?"

Odin smirked, "I think they will be here in a few minutes and I'm glad that you are thinking about being a valkyrie."

"Well all I could say it is hard doing two jobs as a dhampir to my friend and an einherjar to you guys."

Arngrim chuckled, "You will take Lenneth's place anyway or be another valkyrie for Valhalla so you're going to be too busy either you like it or not ."

Freya chuckled, "Are you agreeing in taking her place or want to have a mark of being another valkyrie for Valhalla?"

"Well I do have powers to be leader for the einherjar but I think for now I just want to be a substitute and be called if only needed."

Jelanda giggled, "I know it's hard but you're the strongest on all of us and you could hear the cries of a dying person."

"Which I usually don't like but always ended on getting his or her soul in here." She retorted.

Odin chuckled, "So how is your bondmate?" he asked

Jelanda jumps up and down, "Oh! Oh! We met her but of course they don't know about us. She's a beautiful moroi vampire."

Rose rubbed her head, "The only problem we had from my bondmate and my friends is that they were wondering how come I could see ghost even thought were in the wards. Another one is about the darkness because they couldn't see my aura anymore."

"Your friends really are perceptive when we met them after all." Someone said behind them

"I would agree with you about that Lucian." The girl said

Rose chuckled, "Well they are moroi and dhampir after all I guess its normal." She said

"Lord Odin we have found these items in the abandon forest." Lenneth said as she gave Odin some artifacts.

"You have done well Lenneth." Freya said smiling

"Thank you Freya." She smiled back

Lucian headed to them as he gave high-five to Arngrim, "Did you guys have fun? Many evil spirits?"

"Not really but you could say there is a strong evil spirit lurking there." He replied

"And?" Jelanda asked

Rose looked at him, "You guys get to killed it without us." she whined

He laughed, "Why you want it for stress relief?"

Rose nodded they laughed, "Are the ghost giving you darkness again?" Odin asked

Rose looked at Odin her eyes turned red, "Yeah a bit but I could heal it but still it irritates me."

"Then that's good that you don't go insane or rebellious." Freya said

Rose laughed, "I don't go insane in the darkness but seriously I get vicious."

"I certainly agree with that." Arngrim said as a fact

--

They were surprised when Rose falls flat in the floor…

"Rosie!! It's been a long time." The girl with long blond hair said

Rose chuckled, "Yes it is Silmeria. We were kinda busy in Midgar." She said as they stood up.

Silmeria pouted looking at Rose's red eyes, "Yeah right? But Caelum gets to see you in Midgar with Francess."

"Are you that jealous from me Silmeria just because I have much more time with Rose." Someone said

The two stood up as Rose smiled to the 3 guys who were with Silmeria as she still hugged Rose like she was a kid.

"Silmeria you know Rose and Caelum known each other in Midgar and she also know Francess because she's the mother of Caelum and also Hrist einherjar." Lenneth said

She looked at her sister, "Yeah but they just known each other first by name just because he's a moroi before and now my einherjar." she pouted as she hugged tighter to Rose.

Arngrim chuckled, "I really love to be you Rosie getting love by two guys."

Rose smirked at him, "If you want we could exchange body for a while using the transfer soul in the forbidden room."

Odin laughed while Arngrim sweat drop as he saw her grinning face, "You know I got a feeling that you aren't joking about what you said."

"Nope I'm not." Rose as she smiled evilly

As the other guy with dark green hair approach her and removed Silmeria's hugged, he was about to kissed her when he was pulled by the collar of his shirt, "And what do you think you're doing?" the other said

The guy smiled, "Getting a kiss from the one I love."

They all looked at the two who are in love to Rose as she sighed, "And what makes you think I'll let you kiss Rose."

"Well one is she likes me, two is she loves me, three is she will fall in love with me." The guy replied

"No way Rose will chose you from me you elf!!."

"Vampire!!" he retorted

Silmeria pouted as she saw Rose rubbing her forehead, "Rosie-" she said in a sweet tone

Silmeria then hugged Rose, "I won't let the two of you have Rose, I rather let Dylan be with her than you two." She said

"What!!" Dylan said surprised.

Silmeria smirked and holds Dylan hands she then pushed him to Rose making them have a chaste kiss.

"Silmeria!!!" the two guys shouted angry and full of jealousy to Dylan.

Dylan putted both his hands up, "It's not my fault Silmeria did that!!" he reasoned getting nervous on the two guys that are looking at him with death glares.

Silmeria looked at them and stuck out her tongue, "Dylan is the first one to get Rosie's kiss today."

The two guys approached them as Rose sighed and close her eyes on what was happening.

Arngrim laughed, "This is a fun love square or triangle with a protective little sister."

"Shut up Arngrim." Rufus said as he putted his hand in her chin letting Rose looked at her as he kissed her which made the others agape while Silmeria and Caelum glare at him.

"So now I'm a winner little valkyrie I kiss her much longer today." Rufus said teasing Silmeria who was pouting as they didn't notice Caelum hands was in Rose waist as he pulls her into him as she looked at his brown eyes he smiled and then kissed her intensely which made the two gasped.

"Right on Caelum!" Jelanda cheered

Arngrim laughed as Lucian chuckled, "Guess no one likes to lose for Rose love." he said

When Caelum's hand was now in Rose hair he kiss more deeply which made Rose close her eyed and couldn't help but moaned with pleasure.

"Oh my!" Freya and Lenneth said

It was stopped as Silmeria and Rufus pull them away from each other which made Caelum smirked, "Well I guess I'm the winner, making Rose moan with pleasure by my kiss."

Rose was now blushing and rubbing her forehead as she headed to Lenneth and the others, "Please tell me this didn't happen."

"Well we're having fun on your love story there Rosie." Arngrim said with a smirked

"I agree with you in that one." Lucian teased which Rose glared to them.

Odin chuckled, "Well as far as I like the scene on making Rose blush and things, but I think you should head back now Hathaway."

--

This made all looked at Odin who looked serious now and understand the situation.

"I agree with Lord Odin your friends might noticed your aren't in your room." Freya said

Rose nodded, "I guess I'll be seeing you guys if I'm getting called again."

Caelum chuckled, "I'll be seeing you in your graduation with mom of course."

Silmeria widen eyed, "What!! You guys are meeting in Midgar again?"

Rufus putted a hand in Caelum shoulder looking at him seriously, "Now that wouldn't be fair vampi."

Caelum removed his hand from him, "Well what can I say elf, I'm also the prince of Badica its natural for me to be in there with my mother and the other Royals."

"This is so unfair." Rufus grumbled while the others laughed.

Rose looked at Caelum and smiled, "Well I guess will be meeting in the graduation party too."

Caelum grinned, "Can't wait to see your awesome dress."

Rose laughed, "I guess I'll be going now." She said as she disappeared in the burst of fire as they were blinded by the fire

--

They looked at were Rose disappeared as Arngrim laughed.

"Well I guess Rose like teasing us a bit." He said

"Well that's normal for Rose." Lenneth said

Freya looked at Silmeria, "So how was your mission."

Silmeria smirked, "Well just the same as usual."

"Killing evil spirits lurking there." Caelum added

"Yeah, and I was also thinking of letting Rose go with us at that time she really like to have them as stress relief." Rufus added

Jelanda chuckled, "Naah- it's okay we were also in a mission on getting a soul at that time."

--

Mean while in the other side...

"So what do you think Rose was doing this past few years?" Christian asked as they all headed to Rose room

"Well she did say to me that she wanted to kill Dimitri but nothing more." Lissa said

"And she did tell she met his family." Adrian said

"And also a dhampir and moroi who is living together that are bounded." Eddie said remembering what she told.

Mia looked at her friends, "Well we could all ask her all the questions that's been bugging us."

--

When they were near Rose's room…

They noticed a burst of light inside the room as they looked at each other and started to run in her room as Adrian and Christian kicked the room when they were blinded by a light.

"Rose!" Lissa shouted trying to see in the light while the others also looked for Rose as they noticed a girl with long black hair braided in the sides, bangs that adorn her face more and was wearing a sexy suit with a black feather jacket who looked at them and smiled while they widen eyed she looked like a goddess.

"You guys." The girl said as they rubbed their eyes hearing Rose in her.

"You guys okay?" Rose asked with concerned as they looked at her again seeing her in her usual self.

--


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy and Valkyrie profile

Thanks for the reviews…

iloveyou guys.. =]

sorry for updating to long.. :D

--

_-(Thoughts)-_

_**(-italics-)**_ - pleads and hearing of deaths

Previous chapters:

When they were near Rose's room…

They noticed a burst of light inside the room as they looked at each other and started to run in her room as Adrian and Christian kicked the room when they were blinded by a light.

"Rose!" Lissa shouted trying to see in the light while the others also looked for Rose as they noticed a girl with long black hair braided in the sides, bangs that adorn her face more and was wearing a sexy suit with a black feather jacket who looked at them and smiled while they widen eyed she looked like a goddess.

"You guys." The girl said as they rubbed their eyes hearing Rose in her.

"You guys okay?" Rose asked with concerned as they looked at her again seeing her in her usual self.

--

--

"What was that?" Eddie asked as all headed inside and close the door.

Rose looked at him and to the others who was staring at her, "What was what?" she asked a bit confusion in her face

"The beautiful woman in front of us?" Christian said

"Why thank you Christian never thought you'd say beautiful to me." Rose said with a chuckled

"Rose we really see another woman in front of us and it's not you." Lissa said

Rose frowned, "Really I think you guys are just tired from your class that's why you're imagining things."

Adrian scrutinized her face, "Rose we really did see someone when we entered your room because we saw a burst of light we entered and saw the girl."

Rose tilted her head and looked at them, "Girl? I'm the only girl here, and what do you mean burst of light? I think you guys need some rest really."

Mia pouted, "We did see a burst of light from outside that is why we entered and saw a beautiful girl looking like a goddess."

"Well all I could tell you is that all of you are insane imagining things." She replied with a laughed

"We are not." Christian said looking for evidence that they saw the girl but didn't find anything..

--

"See." she said looking at them as they change the subject..

"Rose since when did you get to see ghost even if were inside the wards?" Lissa said looking worried at Rose

Rose sighed, "Since I went to kill Dimitri I guess I got immune on seeing ghost."

"But you said they were making out." Adrian said

"Making out is that like--" Christian asked but was already answered

"I think I don't need to explain what making out means." Rose retorted.

"So you mean." Mia said blushing

"Yeah, I sometime see naked ghost and I hate it. And also not all ghosts could be stopped by the wards." Rose answered

Eddie then asked what was in his mind, "The ghost earlier, I think you said Arngrim you could touch him."

Rose looked at him and cocked a brow, "Yes I could touch ghost who I like to touch but not all. Friendly ones I guess."

"Friendly? You mean that guy was friendly?!" Christian retorted which she just shrugged.

"Well yeah I know him for a long time, he just like to play." She replied as she looked at them, "So what other questions you like to ask?"

"When you stopped as if thinking deep in the cafeteria what happen?" Adrian said looking at her

'Damn he's so perceptive.' She thought

"I just hear some ghost whispering which irritates me a lot." Rose reasoned was a bit half true

"Woah! You're becoming use to that too?" Eddie asked as she nodded.

Rose perk up as Adrian looked at her, "What's wrong little dhampir."

"I forgot to show you guys this letter." She said as she showed a paper and they all began reading it.

"No. Please tell me this is not true." Lissa said her voice full of worry.

"Well all I can say Liss we just need to be ready." She said

They finished talking to each other and headed to their own rooms…

--

Three weeks passed so fast as they were all in the big hall as all the graduating class seated in their seats, waiting for their own respective assignments while I know that I will be assigned to Lissa, the last Dragomir princess.

She watched as some dhampirs were nervous on not knowing who will they be assign to protect, she saw Lissa smiling at her as she smiled back and noticed that Christian was looking at her, she smirked as he smirked back at her.

She then noticed her mother was in the crowd she knows even if she is always in a guard mode she was happy for her to graduate.

"I like to introduce you to the graduates of St. Vladimir's this year." Alberta said in the microphone

The callings were normal for her as she then heard Lissa's name being called she looked up at Lissa as she stood up.

"Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway." she stood up and headed beside Lissa as they reach the stage Rose looked at Alberta and couldn't help but smiled at her as she was surprised but smiled back, she given Lissa a crossed and Rose a stake.

Rose looked at her stake, 'Add to my collection, I already have many stakes in my sleeves.' She thought

She then looked at Lissa and smiled, "Well congratulation to us Liss."

She smiled and hugged Rose, "Yes, you're a guardian now Rose."

They looked to the others "Christian Ozera and Edward Castile." they looked at them and noticed they smirked at each other before going to the stage.

Rose noticed that Alberta stopped and didn't call Mia Rinaldi, She cocked a brow and noticed that all dhmapirs have someone to guard meaning they're missing one dhampir for her.

"Guardian Petrov." She said and headed to her as she drags Mia with her, "Rose I don't have--" Mia said

Rose kneels down, "I would gladly protect two moroi." She said which surprise Alberta.

The others were surprised, "Guardian Hathaway but it is against the rules." She answered

Rose looked at her, "Against the rules? Have you really read the rules guardian Petrov?" now with a serious voice

Alberta was surprised and also Mia, "I have read that you could guard two moroi if you are capable to protect them in the same time, knowing Mia is always with Lissa I could protect them both the same time."

Alberta was in agape so are the others, "I would totally agree with Guardian Hathaway. I know she could protect both of them." Someone said

They turned around and surprised to see the Queen of Badica.

"Queen Francess." Alberta said

"Francess that is Hathaway you're talking about." Queen Tatiana said in disgust as I looked at Francess who smiled.

'Fuck you Tatiana!!' Rose thought

"I have heard many things about Rose Hathaway and I put all my faith that she could protect them." She replied

"If you have agreed about that then I have faith with you as well." Tatiana said sighing

Rose looked at the two Queens and smiled, "I would rather die than see them got hurt."

This made everyone surprised, "Please resume Guardian Petrov." Queen Francess said

They given Mia a cross but didn't gave Rose a stake because she already have one, she then looked at Mia as she saw she was crying.

"Rose—Thank you..." she said

Rose smiled and hugged Mia, "Your welcome Mia."

Lissa smiled to them as they all group hugged, "Well from now on Mia you'll be sticking to us." Rose said with a smirked

"But totally Rose I can't believe that the Queen of Badica defended you."

Rose smirked, "Well all I can say is we're close." She said as she headed to Christian and the others while Lissa and Mia widen eyed.

They looked at each others, "What did she mean by that?"

Soon the ceremony was over...

--

Rose headed back to her room when she entered she noticed a box in her bed she couldn't help but smile as she open it up, seeing a great and revealing black halter dress with a slit in the right leg.

"Caelum never changes..." she said smiling.

She heard a knock on the door as she headed and opened it she saw Lissa with the others Eddie wearing a guardian suit.

"Rose don't tell me you're not going to the party?" Lissa said looking at her noticing she was still in her graduating uniform

"Yeah you need to go with us your our guardian so you need to be there." Mia added

Rose laughed, "Totally I'm going someone already gave me a dress to wear even though I'm sure I'll get lectured when they saw me not wearing a guardian suit."

"A dress?" Christian and Eddie thought looking at Adrian who shook his head.

"But I didn't give you anything little dhampir." Adrian said as they looked at the box seeing a too revealing black halter dress.

"Really Adrian as I know you're the only person who will give Rose a dress like that." Lissa said looking at him with suspicion

Rose giggled, "It isn't him Liss it's someone else, and anyway you guys could go I'll be there in a sec." She said

"Wait!! What do you mean by--" Adrian said but stopped when Rose headed to the bathroom to change.

--

Rose change and putted of course a leg holsters in her left leg which was for her 3 silver stakes and 1 kodachi which was perfectly hidden.

'Well what can I say I always want to be ready.' she thought to herself.

--

They all looked at each other, "Who would give Rose that dress?" Mia asked

"Maybe an admirer." Christian said flatly which made the others looked at him.

"Rose's has an admirer!?" Eddie said as if in amazement.

"You know that hurt me Eddie." she said with a chuckle as they looked at her and widen eyed.

Rose laughed, "Woah your faces are priceless!!" she said Lissa was Mia looking at Rose from head to toe and the guys slightly blushing on Rose revealing and sexy body.

"Rose I think that is too revealing." Lissa said as she looked at the middle part where there is a design hole that would show her cleavage.

Rose was looking at them and smiles, "Well then that's a good sign." she chuckled and seated near the mirror and combed her hair.

"You guys could go I'll meet you all there." she said looking at them in the mirror.

"Little dhampir please tell me that you're not going there to flirt." Adrian said

"And get laid." Christian added, making Lissa angry at her boyfriend on what she heard.

Rose chuckled, "I'm not, just trying to be presentable for the other royals in there especially Francess when she help me and Mia after all." she said curling her hair.

"Oh yeah, I need to thank Queen Francess too." Mia said

Rose was finished as she stood up with them and smiled, "Thanks for waiting guys even thought I did said you guys could go."

"Geeze Rose just say thanks." Christian said while she laughed.

"You really look so feminine now Rose." Eddie said

Rose cocked a brow, "What are you implying Eddie?"

Adrian putted an arm in Eddie's shoulder, "Eddie I totally disagree with you Rose always looked good in my eyes."

Rose laughed, "I think we should go now."

"Finally, I thought no one will say that." Christian said rolling his eyes as he then holds Lissa's hand.

--

They all arrived at the royal moroi mansion, Rose looked around and noticed that there were also other guardians other than the freshly graduates as she noticed her mother who was in a guardian mode looking at her and seemed to be angry as she talked to Guardian Stan Alto and headed to them.

"This is so not my day…" Rose said

"Well you could always say I insist on letting you go in a dress so you could also dance." Lissa said

"Yes little dhampir I don't like dancing with you if you're going to be wearing that guardian uniform." Adrian said chuckling.

"But all of us will really get in trouble." Eddie said

As Janine Hathaway with now two people are in front of them which was Stan and also Alberta..

"Guardian Hathaway you know that you are only allowed to wear a guardian uniform, you can't protect a moroi with that suit." Her mother lectured

Rose looked at the ground, "I'm sorry Guardian Petrov, Hathaway and Alto but we insist Rose to wear a dress." Mia defended with a bit of nervousness.

The guardians looked at Mia and the group, "Ms. Rinaldi I know that you're just doing this to protect Rose but I know the attitude of my daughter and she usually break the rules." Her mother said

"Oh please. I wear this because someone said to wear it that I really couldn't deny." She said

They now all looked at her even Lissa and the others for they really didn't know where that dress came from.

"And by wearing that you didn't even care of breaking the rules?" Stan now added

"You can't protect princess Vasilisa and Mia by wearing that dress." Alberta added

Adrian then putted an arm in her waist, "Please let this slip for now, I was the one who insist Rose." He said

The guardians cocked a brow looking at him, "Then Mr. Ivashkov even though you're the nephew of Queen Tatiana We won't let this one slip that easily, you and Rose should know that you guys are breaking the rules."

"Breaking what rules?" a feminine voice said to them.

They all looked and were surprised to see the Queen of Badica as the guardians bowed to her even Eddie as Janine noticed her daughter not respecting the Queen she smacked her head.

Rose glared at her mother, "Why'd you do that for?"

"Show respect to the Queen." She retorted anger in her voice.

Francess laughed which made all surprised, "I guess you got in trouble by that dress he gave you."

Rose chuckled, "Well what can I say Francess he is trouble." She replied while the others widen eyed

"Rose!!" Alberta hissed for Rose disrespecting behavior.

"Please do not punish them; I was the one who requested Hathaway to wear that dress." She said which made all surprised as Rose putted a hand in her hip.

"It wasn't you it was him." she said as they looked at the queen as she chuckled..

"Well it is still partly my fault." she replied.

"Who are you--" Janine was about to ask the Queen who was the person she was protecting and also want to know how Rose and the queen got close.

"Rosie!!" a handsome moroi guy headed to her he putted a hand in her hips and leaned close to her and was about to kiss her but was stopped by a hand and snatches Rose in his hands.

_-(The prince of Badica!!)-_ they thought and shocked on what he did to Rose.

--

Wahahaha..

Read and Review please.. =]


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy and Valkyrie profile

Thanks for the reviews…

iloveyou guys.. =]

sorry for updating to long.. :D

_-(Thoughts)-_

_**(-italics-)**_ - pleads and hearing of deaths

Previous chapter:

'The prince of Badica!' they thought and shocked on what he did to Rose.

On to the story...

As they all looked surprised on seeing the other guy who seemed to be a dhampir snatches Rose and is now glaring at the prince.

"And what do you think you're doing Caelum." he said

'Woah! Did his guardian called him just in his name!' they all thought

The prince glared back, "Rufus I'm Rose date not you."

"How could you make sure about that?" Rufus said as Rose then remove his hands from her and headed to Francess while the two gripped each other's collar.

"Because-- I'm the one who gave her that dress." Caelum replied.

'What! The prince of Badica was the one who gave Rose's dress.' they all thought

"Oh please! Just because of that?" Rufus reasoned as they started shouting at each other.

They looked at the two even the guardians then to the Queen and Rose.

"Queen Francess is that true that the prince bought Rose's dress?" Janine asked as Francess smiled

"Yes it is true Guardian Hathaway."

"Did you pick this one too Francess it's pretty revealing but I like it." Rose said turning around at her

"Not really. I pick your sandals instead Rosie."

Rose smiled, "Well I do like your fashion Francess."

They were still shocked as Rose seemed to informal to the Queen as they were all thinking how Rose met the royals especially getting attach to the prince.

Christian looked at the two guys, "Aren't you two going to stop them?"

Francess looked at her son and Rufus, "Don't worry those two always fight who gets to go out with Rose."

Rose sighed, "And it's really hard to stop their fights."

"Queen Francess.." Alberta said

Francess looked at her, "You guys could call me Francess but not in front of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov." she said with a laughed.

"Is that okay with you Queen Francess?" Eddie asked still with full of respect.

"Yes. I'm not that high ranking Queen anyway." She said

"Woah you're different from Aunt." Adrian said.

"Of course Adrian she's not that strict." Rose said.

"Well—after all Rosie, I should be the one showing respect to you am I right?" Francess teased which made the others looked at Rose who smirked at Francess.

"Naah-- Francess I still haven't agreed to take it." Rose replied looking at the two as Francess looked at the two while the others looked at them as they seemed to be in their own world.

"Oh is that so? But will you be taking it?" now the queen tone is serious

"Still thinking… You know I hate too many responsibilities." she replied which made the queen giggled.

"Well all of us have our own responsibilities." Francess replied

"What are you guys talking about?" Christian butted in and asked while the others wonder why the Queen would say that to Rose.

Rose smiled at them, "It's our issues don't worry about it, right Francess?" she said looking at her as she chuckled and nodded.

Lissa looked at Rose full of worry as if she's hiding more and then to the two guys who are now gripping each other's collar hard and seemed to be having a crowd, "Rose are you sure you can't stopped them?"

Rose looked at Lissa's worried face, "I'm not sure Lissa but I could try." she said as she was about to head to the guys she stops.

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"Adrian I think your mobile is ringing." Eddie said looking at Adrian as he shook his head.

"Not mine." Stan said looking at his mobile

"Not mine either." Alberta said as they looked at Janine who shook her head.

"Sorry about you guys but it was mine." Rose said as they looked at her as she picked up her phone.

'Since when did Rose have a phone?' they thought.

"Silmeria what's wrong?" Rose said which made the two guys looked at her then to each other with an evil smile.

Francess noticed, "What are you guys thinking smiling so evilly?" she asked as the others looked at the guys who seemed to have stopped fighting but now starting heading to Rose and Francess.

"We kinda wanted some payback to Silmeria." Caelum said

Rufus smirked, "And we know just the idea on how to get her super angry and jealous."

Francess rolls her eyes, "I don't want to know."

Rose noticed the two, "Silmeria said she's angry to the two of you running away from home."

Caelum chuckled as he putted one hand in her waist while Rufus putted his hand on the other which made Rose surprised as Rufus snatch her phone, "Silme- We're going to show you something interesting, will send it to your phone just wait for it." he said in a super sweet tone as he drop the call.

"What do you guys think your--" she stopped when both of them lick her ear in a seductive way while Rose blush and hear a click sound from Caelum's mobile she blink and looked at his grinning face.

"Oh no you don't!" Rose said and was about to snatch his phone but was pinned down by Rufus as Caelum started to send it.

The others looked surprised especially Lissa who was now blushing while the others were in agape and in shocked.

"Fuck!" Rose said as she kneed Rufus in the stomach making him playfully flinch to the floor when she was up she run and pinned Caelum down the floor she looked at his phone and saw it has already been sent.

"You guys are really mean." Rose pouted looking at the grinning Caelum.

Rufus stood up, "Nice view Rosie."

Rose stood up and looked at the two, "I really hate you guys." She frowned but couldn't help it and smile.

Francess laughed, "Well judging by your expression you like to tease Silmeria too."

Caelum putted a hand in her shoulder, "Let's make a bet she will be calling you and swearing."

Rose rolled her eyes, "I won't bet if you're already the winner."

"I think the dance will be starting so who would you like to dance?" Rufus asked which made Caelum pulls Rose to him more and looked seriously at him.

"Well isn't it obvious that she will be dancing with me."

"Caelum—you still need to greet Queen Tatiana first." Francess said as he frowned and Rufus smirked.

"Well I guess I'll be the one who will be with Rose." He said as he pulls Rose from him as he glared.

"Stupid royal moroi court Queen!" Caelum shouted looking at his mother

"Well what can I say you're the prince of Badica and my son you need to show respect to them." Francess said

Caelum looked at Rose then glare at Rufus, "Don't even think of kissing Rose or your way dead." He threaten

Rufus smirked, "Oh really like this--" he said putting his hand to Rose chin as he leaned down and kisses her which surprised the others as he was finish he looked at Caelum who smirked back.

"Well I guess I'll have to kiss Rose back too." as he leaned and kiss her much more intense than Rufus.

"Woah!" Mia couldn't help but shouted.

Rose punches Caelum stomach a bit as he winch as she putted her hands in her hips as she pouted to them, "If you guys will just play with me I will not hesitate to kill you both." She warned

Caelum chuckled, "Forgot Rosie's—temper." He said

Rose smirked, "But seriously I think you three should go to the other royals."

The three nodded, "Well will be seeing you later Rosie." Francess said as she nodded and looked at the three who were now approaching Queen Tatiana.

Rose then looked at the guardians and her friends who were still surprised.

"Rose tell me since when did you know the Queen of Badica?" her mother asked

"And his son?" Adrian added with jealousy.

She looked at them noticing that they all wanted to hear her answer, "2 years ago."

"You mean in Russia?" Mia asked

"Yes. Something like that.." Rose smiled

"And she treats you not as a dhampir. She treats you like you're also a royal." Stan said which made Rose looked at him and cocked a brow.

"Well what can I say, were more than close than you guys think." She said

Then she putted a hand in her forehead because of a massive headache…

"Fuck!" Rose said looking at them who has all seemed worried.

"Strigois are inside the academy." Rose said looking seriously at them as her mother was about to say something.

Read and review.. sorry for the late post.. =]

Kinda busy this few months..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy and Valkyrie profile

Thank you so much for the reviews...

Did I describe what Caelum looks like and also Francess? I totally forgot if I did or not.

I'm glad that you guys like the stories even though it's a crossover of Valkyrie, I also plan to have a crossover of Vampire academy, house of night, and true blood. Like their all vampires right, I didn't include Twilight because I think well Edward is like not that tough enough and challenging to be with Rose and the others, and also I didn't read all the Twilight series so I only know few parts like in the movies. If you guys are interested in reading that fic you could look at it in my publish stories. "Different vampires in Louisiana" Please tell me if it okay.. Thanks guys.. :D Also I followed the true blood tv series in it not the book. I'm sure you'll have fun reading it. ^^

If only few people like it, I'll just continue this one and connecting it to the spirit bound book.. Can't wait to read that book.. =]

I also don't know why the format of my stories changes when I post it.

Anyway on to the story..

_-(Thoughts)-_

_**(-italics-)**_ - pleads and hearing of deaths

**Previous Chapter**

Then she putted a hand in her forehead because of a massive headache…

"Fuck!" Rose said looking at them who has all seemed worried.

"Strigois are inside the academy." Rose said looking seriously at them as her mother was about to say something.

On to the story...

The door slammed open revealing many strigoi as one who seemed to be the leader was holding a dead guardian and drinking his blood as he threw it in the floor while all the moroi shouts and scream are heard as their guardians are in protective stance.

Rose looked at the leader, 'Fuck possess by an evil spirit.' She thought

Rose looked at her friends while her mother and the other guardians started to attacked the strigois, but they were having a hard time for the evil spirits has strengthen the strigoi.

Rose looked at Eddie who was protecting Christian and Adrian for he has no guardian as she then looked at Liss and Mia who was holding both her hands and seemed to be too frightened.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you guys." She said as she kiss their foreheads which made them surprise at Rose sweetness but also at ease as she looked at Eddie.

"Eddie, could you protect all four moroi?" Rose said

This made all of them widened eyed.

"Little dhampir don't tell me that your--" Adrian said

They stopped when a loud scream were heard..

"The QUEEN!" a moroi said

They all looked as Rose saw a strigoi was gripping Francess hands and tilting her neck…

"Shit the strigoi got one of the queens!" Alberta shouted

"Any last word moroi queen before I turned you?" the strigoi said

Francess looked at Rose, "Just tell me if you need my help Rose." she said now in a serious tone.

The guardians looked at Rose who sighed and was surprised as Caelum and Rufus approached her with a smirked, "Yeah Francess is right guardians can't kill them all and you also can't protect them all so don't go stressing out. Look at you, forming little darkness now." Rufus said

Lissa looked at Rufus, "You could--"

"Stop playing with us you morois and dhampirs!" the strigoi shouted as he gripped Francess harder his nails getting into her skin making it bleed as they all looked and some scream on rescuing the queen.

"We'll attack. The guardians can't defeat all these strigoi without our help after all." Rose said as he looked at Eddie

"Sorry Eddie but you're going to protect Liss and Mia for a while, don't worry just call my name and I'll help you if you are in trouble." She said as she stood in front of them.

"Rose what does the queen mean?" Adrian said looking at Rose's back

"What my mother mean is…" Caelum said as he and Rufus stood in front of them beside Rose.

"ATTACK!" Rufus said in an einherjar language as Francess smirked and turn around to the strigoi as the strigoi screamed in pain making the others even guardians looked at the queen and surprised to see that she has a stake in her hand as she back flip while removing the stake in its chest and headed to Rose and the others, while almost all were surprised on the happenings even Queen Tatiana.

Then one of the strigoi recover from his trance as he looked at the queen..

"What! A queen can't fight like that!" One of the strigoi shouted as he started to run to Francess as he jumped and was about to attack the queen's back which made everyone surprised even guardians as they were about to run and protect the queen, but stopped when the queen smirks as she notice a glimpse seeing Rose as she then stake the strigoi in the chest hitting directly the heart as blood spurts in his chest some in Rose's black dress and a bit in her face, she then kicks the strigoi to removed the stake from its chest, making him flew a few meters away to the ground dying in open eyes. She then looked at the other strigoi who was surprised and shocked while she removes the blood from her stake by flicking it fast in the sides as blood sprinkles in the floor as she looked at every strigoi in the whole room.

"I really like the way you move Rosie." Francess said with a chuckle, "I'm sure that strigoi didn't expect to die immediately."

Rose looked at the other guardians then to the three, as she notice that Queen Tatiana isn't protected she looked seriously at the three, "Francess could you protect Tatiana it would be hard if a queen gets attack again?" she ordered like she was the most superior in the room

'_Is she the Rose we knew?'_ the others thought

Francess shrugged, "Sure even thought we are both queen if you ask me. But first what is your plan O great highness?" she teased

'_What are this two playing at?' _Lissa thought as she looked to both of them

Rose smirked, "The plan is to protect all moroi and dhampir you and Caelum will be in defense while me and Rufus are in offense helping the other guardians."

Rose looked at the guardians, "All novice guardians will be protecting their own moroi while the other guardians who have more experience will be helping us!" she shouted gaining attention of the guardians and moroi.

The leader laughed, "I like your tactic dhampir but could you kill us all strigoi. Do you even know how many we are?" he said

Rose chuckled, "1000 strigoi less the one I killed making you all 999. 600 are new turned strigoi while 399 are the older strigoi." she said which surprised the strigoi and widen eyed even her friends and guardians.

She cocked a brow, "Well-- Did I get it wrong? Also if you want I could tell you on the new turned strigoi, 233 were former dhampir, 184 are former humans and 183 were former moroi."

"How could you know that in one look!" a strigoi shouted.

This made Caelum chuckled, "Still precise as ever."

Rufus laughed, "Well that's Rosie for you." He added

"What you mean Rose is that good on knowing how much strigoi attacks now!" Christian said

Rose smiled her trade mark one as she removed the strigoi blood in her face and lick it a bit while looking seriously at all the strigoi making the others have goose bumps and others surprised, "What can I say-- I love strigois from the bottom of my heart." she said sarcastically while smiling to the strigoi as Francess chuckled and the two started laughing.

The guardians were surprised on Rose behavior and so are her friends as a group of strigoi started to run to them, full of fury in their faces because of Rose insult, Janine was about to help her daughter when Rufus and Caelum extend a hand in Rose.

"Stake please." they said as Rose showed her right leg showing her stakes and a kodachi making Lissa and the others surprised but they don't know what is a kodachi still they could see its sharpness.

That group of strigoi then surrounds them and smirked, "I don't care how smart you are dhampir but even if you are so knowledgeable about us your going to die anyway and all the vampires here." he said as they all attacked making Lissa screamed as Christian started to use his element burning some strigoi and Eddie in defense protecting Adrian who is holding Mia who was looking around but couldn't find water to materialized.

They were surprised when burst of fire hit the group of strigoi who was about to attack them which made the others who weren't hit scream, "What the hell?" one strigoi who survive said in shocked.

"Well being in defense is boring. I could kill you all in an instant if I want too." Caelum said in a cold voice while looking at those who didn't survive as he began waving his fingers playfully but his toned made Lissa and the others shiver.

Rose chuckled looking at Caelum, "We'll be attacking now." she said as she killed the other strigoi in front of them.

"Rose--" Lissa said as Rose looked at Lissa's worried face.

"Don't worry Liss I'm not going to die." Rose said as she and Rufus run to the group with the other guardians.

"Little dhampir..." Adrian said looking to were Rose and Rufus run off to.

"All I could say to you guys. Rose isn't going to die in this little strigoi attack." Francess said making them looked at her as she headed to where Tatiana is attacking strigoi who were going at her.

"Li- little att- attack your joking right?" Mia said stuttering and asked in shocked looking at Caelum.

Caelum remove the flames on the other burned strigoi, "Yes little, we experience much more than these little strigoi attack." he said as he noticed a strigoi attacking far from them as he flick his fingers burning the strigoi in that place.

The guardians were amaze by Rufus and of course they were surprise on the moves Rose was showing to them it's as if she knows almost all the moves of the strigoi in a long time.

"Just kill that fucking dhampir girl she's the one who ruined our plans!" the leader who was possess by an evil spirit said as Alberta and the others was about to protect her but they were kick and punch making them flinch in the ground as Rufus looked at Rose who smirks at him which made him let go of the group of strigoi who was now heading to Rose.

Janine glared at Rufus, "What are you doing!" she shouted

"Why didn't you help Rose!" Stan shouted with anger

Rufus looked at the guardians and smiled, "Well Rose signals me that she could take care of herself."

"What!" Alberta shouted as they looked at Rose being cornered by almost hundreds of strigoi even the others who were suppose to attack the other moroi and dhampirs.

Rose smirks looking at almost 400 hundred strigoi cornering her as she then hold her stake tighter while she remove her kodachi in her holster and grip it in the other hand.

"Now little guardian I guess all I could say is that it's time for you to die." A male strigoi said

Rose chuckled, "Well we could make a bet that all of you will die in my hands." she said in a cold voice she said looking seriously at them.

Almost all strigoi laughed and started to attack Rose as she position herself in a fighting stance.

Well this is it...

Read and review please...

I hope the fighting scenes is okay, I'm not really good on it I know..

Thanks again for liking my story. =]


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy and Valkyrie profile

Thank you so much for the reviews...

I am going to say this now, this is a crossover of Valkyrie profile so I meant to say is it will have few scenes in Midgar which is earth and Asgard the place of Gods, and more characters will appear..

I hope you guys won't get so confuse when the Gods and other Einherjar appeared.

But still thanks for your review and comments.. ^^

_-(Thoughts)-_

_**(-italics-)**_ - pleads and hearing of deaths

**Previous Chapter**

Rose smirks looking at almost 400 hundred strigoi cornering her as she then hold her stake tighter while she remove her kodachi in her holster and grip it in the other hand.

"Now little guardian I guess all I could say is that it's time for you to die." A male strigoi said

Rose chuckled, "Well we could make a bet that all of you will die in my hands." she said in a cold voice she said looking seriously at them.

Almost all strigoi laughed and started to attack Rose as she position herself in a fighting stance.

**On to the story.....**

Rufus then headed to Caelum who was with Rose's friends, "Caelum want to make a bet?" he asked as Caelum looked at Rufus with an arched of brow.

This made Lissa and other looked at them.

"What kind of bet is that?" he asked

"How many minutes do you think Rose will be killing all those strigoi." he said which made Lissa and the others agape.

_'Their making a bet in Rose fight!' _they thought

"Judging from Rose she'll just fight using her moves and won't be using any other skills." he said

'What other skills?' They all thought

"So-- how long?" Rufus asked again

"15 mins."

"What! That fast!" Christian said as the two looked at him.

Rufus shook his head, "I bet for 10 mins."

"Why are you guys even saying that and not even helping Rose there." Lissa said in a worried tone.

"5 mins." someone said in their back as the two smirked.

"Even you Queen Francess?" Adrian said looking at the Queen who was with the other guardians.

"Well this is Rose were talking about." she reason as she smiled to them then looked at the two.

"Deal!" they all said.

"Please tell me you're going to help Rose." Alberta said

"Rose will kill us. She already gesture she could do it herself that means to leave her alone in this fight." Rufus reasoned.

"But she never got to fight that many strigoi!" Janine shouted worried of her daughter.

"Yes it's dangerous for Rose." Mia added

The three looked at each other, "Do you guys even know how many strigoi Rose killed in Russia?" Rufus asked Lissa.

This made Lissa widen eyed, "She didn't tell us."

"So that's why. Well all we can say to you guys is--" Caelum said.

"She's way stronger than any guardians here." Francess added

"What! You're joking right? Hathaway? Strong?" Stan said with disbelief.

.....................................

They then looked at Rose who was now fighting all the strigoi as they were surprised when she throws the kodachi in the other strigoi hitting its neck and wounding it deeply as she run and jumped at that strigoi her legs in its neck as she maneuver by twisting its neck using her legs as the head was a bit decapitated she threw the dead strigoi to the others who stumble to the floor while she stake those who stumble in the chest hitting the heart.

"Rose..." Lissa said they were all speechless.

Francess looked at her watch, "I think no one will be winning today."

"Yeah it seems Rosie is taking out her stress in all the strigoi." Rufus chuckled as they saw Rose finish fighting.

"Woah! A new record for Rosie. Four hundred strigoi in just three mins." Caelum said.

....................................

They all looked at Rose who was now looking at the last strigoi.

He started to laughed, "Woah you are good, I like to awaken you instead." he said evilly

Rose chuckled, "I rather die than be awakened."

"I see. Then I might as well kill you and revenge all my minions." he said and then noticed Rose eyes when it turns red for a few second then back to emerald green.

He started laughing so hard, "So that's why. Why haven't I notice it! You looked different now but I never knew it was you." he said making Rose cocked a brow.

"Don't you remember me Rose?" the strigoi said as they all looked at Rose then to the strigoi while Francess looked at the strigoi seriously then she gasped.

"Don't tell me?" she shouted which made the other surprised and confused.

Rose looked at the features of the guy strigoi as she began to have flashes in her mind on how she died, a strigoi strike a knife into her waist as she bleed and making other cuts in other parts of her body, as the other one broken her arms and legs, another played with her suit as he rips it apart and digging his nails into Rose's breast and stomach as it bleed but lastly the strigoi who pulled her hair and smirks kissing her then hold her neck and twisting it as she heard a loud crack and died, she looked at him tears starting to flow in her eyes she was just standing there looking at him as she recognized him now as the strigoi who broke her arm and legs, this made Lissa and the others worried as they looked at Rose.

"Oh so you did remember…" the strigoi said in amusement.

"Rose, are you okay?" Mia approached her and also Lissa who hugged Rose

"I'm okay." She retorted but was just standing there and seemed in a trance.

The strigoi laughed, "So having flashback on what we did to you?" he said

"What? What did he do?" Christian said as Janine looked at her daughter who was whipping away her tears.

The strigoi looked at her friends and smirked, "Oh they didn't know?"

This made the three looked serious as Rose eyes become serious, "You wouldn't dare. I will kill you limb to limb." She threatens him as she moved Mia and Lissa away from her.

"Well I'm going to die here anyway einherjar, especially if you are the one I'm facing, might as well tell your mother and friends on what happen to you this 2 years." He smirks at Rose.

"Einherjar?" the others said

The strigoi then looked at Rose friends…

"As you can see two years ago Rose--" he stopped as they widen eyed when a sword go through his back going through his chest as the strigoi caught a glimpse of Long blond hair before dying.

**Cliffhanger.... wahahahaha...**

**That was it for now...**

**I know I'm not really good in fighting scene and stuff.**

**But I hope you guys like it. =]**

**Love yah all..**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy and Valkyrie profile

Thank you so much for the reviews...

I find out that the dots could appear in the format... Instead of the lines.. Wahahaha..

I could finally separate other scenes.... =]

_-(Thoughts)-_

_**(-italics-)**_ - pleads and hearing of deaths

.........................................................................

**Previous Chapter**

Well I'm going to die here anyway einherjar, especially if you are the one I'm facing, might as well tell your mother and friends on what happen to you this 2 years." He smirks at Rose.

"Einherjar?" the others said

The strigoi then looked at Rose friends…

"As you can see two years ago Rose--" he stopped as they widen eyed when a sword go through his back going through his chest as the strigoi caught a glimpse of Long blond hair before dying.

.........................................................................

**On to the story....**

The girl said something as they saw the leader of the strigoi body glowed they were blinded by a big flash of light when they could see again the body wasn't in there as the girl started walking around to the dead bodies.

...........................................................................

"Whatta!" Eddie said as they all looked at the beautiful girl who seemed the same aged like them but in angelic suit armor.

"Who are you?" Queen Tatiana said

The girl looked around meeting the eyes of the four but didn't get noticed by the others as she said something which made all the dead strigois burned and turn into dust.

"That's a cool move." Christian said.

The guardians then began to surround the girl,

"Who are you how did you get to kill those strigoi so easily?" Janine asked looking at the girl wanting answers.

The girl looked at her then to Alberta and Stan as she crossed her arms below her breast.

"Can't you just say thank you in a normal way? And not questioned me!" she said a bit angry for them not even saying thank you for helping.

"Yes we could but you are able to kill the strigoi in seconds and then burn their bodies into a crisp and not only that but you're human!" Stan said in shock.

The girl cock a brow and frown, "Well if you're having doubts on me I don't care I'll be going now." she said as she turns around as strong gust of wind swirls her and she disappeared later in it.

**...........................................................................**

Rose looked serious as she headed to Lissa and the others, as she notices the three looking seriously at her.

"Rose what happen---" Lissa was stopped when Rufus putted his arm in her shoulder.

"Rose will talk about it next time. She's a bit tired today right Caelum." He said looking at Caelum

Caelum then headed to Rose, "Well let's get you to your room…" he said as she shook her head.

"I'm okay I could explained it to them!" Rose shouted anger in her voice as her eyes sparks of fury.

Francess headed to Rose and kissed her forehead, "You need rest Rose, you got too much darkness because of what happened."

Rose glared at her which made the others surprised, "I could handle this darkness."

"Little dhampir, the queen is right I could noticed your attitude changing even if I don't see the darkness." Adrian added

"But--" Rose was cut off when Caelum lifted her in bridal style and headed out.

"Well be going now." Caelum said as Janine was about go with them when Francess hold her hands and gestured not to follow.

...........................................................................

They looked at them why they began acting serious as the door close.

"Why, didn't you let me go to my daughter!" Janine said now angry at the queen.

Rufus looked seriously at her, "You don't know anything about Rose, so stay away from her for now." he said which made the other surprised

"What are you saying I'm her mother!" she shouted and was about to punch him but she was immediately restrained by Alberta and Stan.

Francess looked at Janine, "I'm sorry, I know you're her mother but she needs us more than you guys for now."

"What do you mean? I'm her best friend!" Lissa countered.

..........................................................................

Then they heard voices outside the door..

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Rose you need rest the darkness is getting into you."

"THE DARKNESS HAS NOTHING TO DO ON WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

"Rose.." He said with a comforting tone

"TELL ME WHY! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!" Rose shouted

"ROSE CALM DOWN!" Caelum countered

"THEN TELL ME? WHAT IS SO GOOD ABOUT MY LIFE? TELL ME! I'M CURSE! I'M FATED TO BE MISERABLE!"

"YOU ARE NOT CURSE ROSE!"

"I KILL STRIGOI! I GET DARKNESS! I GET INSANE! I SEE GHOST! I HEAR CRIES AND PLEADINGS! TELL ME IF I'M NOT CURSE!"

"YOU ARE NOT!" he countered

"THEN TELL ME WHEN THOSE THINGS HAPPEN TO ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL? AND NOW THOSE FUCKING STRIGOI KEEP COMING BACK TO ME!"

"Rose..." Caelum said as he hugged Rose as she began sobbing.

"IT WON'T GO AWAY... Even if I try to forget it, they haunt me down."

"It's okay Rose were here." he said as he started carrying Rose into her room.

...............................................................................

The two looked at each other as they sighed...

"What is Rose talking about?" Eddie said.

"Yeah, hear cries and pleadings?" Mia asked looking at the two

"I also like to know, is this the effect of being a shadow-kiss?" Lissa asked as they looked at her seeing full of guilt on herself and worry for Rose.

"Were sorry but we can't tell you." they said

"Why can't you tell us?" Christian asked

"I also agree to Mr. Ozera this time. She is my daughter I should know all about her problems." Janine said.

Rufus looked at them and frowned, "We can't it is not in our position."

"What! But you're the queen!" Stan said in shocked as he looked at Francess.

"Yes. I am the queen, but it is not in my position to tell. We're sorry." she replied

"Then Aunt knows she's the highest royal after all?" Adrian asked.

"No I don't know anything that happened to Rose, and I also don't know who is the one their talking about." someone said

They look at Queen Tatiana as she looked at Francess, "Who are you talking about?"

"Well all we can say that he or she is higher than you." She relied as Tatiana looked at her as if she grown another head.

"But Aunt is the--" Adrian said still not believing what they said

"No, we mean it is not from the vampire court more like outside." Rufus added to them

"Then you could tell us? They won't know after all were in the vampire territory after all." Eddie said smiling at his idea.

"We can't." Francess replied immediately.

"But why? We need to know about what has been happening to Rose!" Lissa shouted her voice was angry but they could see her worry for her friend as she looks at the two.

"If we tell you..." Francess said as she shooks her head

_(I can't believe it's hard to tell this people.) she thought_

"If you tell us? What!" Christian asked.

"All of us might die and that includes Rose." someone said in the door.

............................................................................

Tbc..... =]

Oh! OH! Did you guys get the spirit bound book? =]

. the stores here said its out of stock.. Need to wait couple of days again.

Read and review if you like. =]

Wants to buy the book so much... so sad... .


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy and Valkyrie profile

Thank you so much for the reviews...

I got my Spirit bound book.. =]

Squeals.. :D

_-(Thoughts)-_

_**(-italics-)**_ - pleads and hearing of deaths

.........................................................................

**Previous Chapter**

"What! But you're the queen!" Stan said in shocked as he looked at Francess.

"Yes. I am the queen, but it is not in my position to tell. We're sorry." she replied

"Then Aunt knows she's the highest royal after all?" Adrian asked.

"No I don't know anything that happened to Rose, and I also don't know who is the one their talking about." someone said

They look at Queen Tatiana as she looked at Francess, "Who are you talking about?"

"Well all we can say that he or she is higher than you." She relied as Tatiana looked at her as if she grown another head.

"But Aunt is the--" Adrian said still not believing what they said

"No, we mean it is not from the vampire court more like outside." Rufus added to them

"Then you could tell us? They won't know after all were in the vampire territory after all." Eddie said smiling at his idea.

"We can't." Francess replied immediately.

"But why? We need to know about what has been happening to Rose!" Lissa shouted her voice was angry but they could see her worry for her friend as she looks at the two.

"If we tell you..." Francess said as she shooks her head

_(I can't believe it's hard to tell this people.) she thought_

"If you tell us? What!" Christian asked.

"All of us might die and that includes Rose." someone said in the door.

............................................................................

**On to the story....**

"Caelum." the two said as he nodded.

"What do you mean by that Prince Caelum?" Tatiana asked.

"Is Rose okay now?" Rufus said in a worried tone.

"You know what we mean we get killed." he said as he looked at the two.

"She's sleep right now and I need Adrian for that."

Rufus putted his hands in his pockets, "Is she dreaming about it again?"

"Yeah."

Francess looked at Adrian, "Please let Rose have the sweetest dream and maybe she'll tell you about what happen 2 years ago."

"But you just said if she tells any of us we will be killed!" Alberta said.

"Well—I'm not really sure actually— but I think that if the person who will replace Lenneth's position tells someone her secrets to other people is okay, right? Or you're going to either kill or punish Rose? Or maybe kill Ivashkov too if he tells it to the others?" Caelum asked while the others wonder who he was talking to.

"I also like to know your answer in this one." Rufus said crossing his arms as they looked in the ceiling.

Francess added, "Silmeria." she said

....................................................................

They looked surprised as there were some light forming in the ceiling as they got blinded again.

When all of them could see they widen eyed as they saw the girl from earlier again.

The girl was looking at the three seriously, "You know it is not me to decide if she or all of you will get punish by deaths or by ranks." she said.

"What you guys know her!" Stan retorted.

"But will they kill Rose if she tells Ivashkov or will they kill him instead?" Caelum asked as they got goosebumps while Adrian looked pale and frighten.

Silmeria shook her head, "I also don't know. We will find that out eventually maybe tomorrow."

Rufus smirks, "Yeah I guess but we have other problem."

She looked at him, "What kind of problem?"

Rufus pointed the morois who were listening and saw what happen, "The other morois, guardians and dhampirs that aren't involve in Rose life." he said.

"We will be erasing their memories." she looks at them.

"Is that an order? We won't get punish?" Francess asked she nodded.

"Okay I'll erase this side you guys in those sides." Rufus said as they extends their right arm, it began to glow as they began chanting something in a different language minutes later the morois, dhampir and other guardian started to glow.

"They're glowing!" Mia shouted in excitement.

"What is happening to them?" Janine and Tatiana asked looking at Silmeria.

"They're erasing their memories about what they heard from us."

"Woah woah! How they could do those kinds of skills? Especially Rufus he's a dhampir." Alberta said in shocked.

"I'm not a dhampir I'm an half-elf." he countered as they looked at the three who seemed finish as they headed to them with Caelum and Francess they were surprised and see all the vampires and half-vampires have fallen sleep.

"Anyway--- could you go to Rose room and let her have a dream so she won't be getting nightmares." Caelum said as Adrian nodded as he looked at Silmeria.

"Is that okay? Will I get punished or killed?" he asked with nervousness.

Silmeria chuckled, "I don't know, but if Rose is involved I guess you won't after all she will probably talk to him so you won't get punish and maybe fight him for you."

Rufus laughed, "Oh yeah she always did challenge him, she always protect any person that will get killed or punished."

"Yeah and it is always a good fight to see." Caelum added

Francess laughed, "She's the only one that could probably even defeat him in battle."

"Who's him that you guys keep talking about?" Eddie asked as the four looked at them including Silmeria.

"Oh! He's the higher-ups or maybe like the highest moroi like yours." Silmeria said

"Oh do we get to meet him?" Alberta asked

"Yes I would also like to meet him." Lissa said

"Don't worry I'm sure you guys will be included in the meeting." Caelum said.

"Meeting?" Mia asked tilting her head looking at them.

"Yes. Meeting if all of us will get punish or killed." Rufus said

"What!" Christian shouted in shocked

Caelum grinned at Rufus, "I do hope you go to Niflheim, Rufus. You've been pretty bad lately, or maybe you'll be in Svartalfaheim you've been a bad elf anyway."

Rufus laughed, "Naah--- I'm sure they'll just let us off for a few years of work and maybe meditate or do some low class jobs."

Francess laughed, "I hope my rank won't go down so much."

Caelum smiled, "Mother you know your strong, they won't put you in some kind of low class jobs." as she looked at his son and smiled.

"Well I guess I'll be going to Rose now." Adrian said as he was about to head out.

"Adrian." Francess said which made him looked at the Queen.

"Yes Queen Francess."

"Please do everything you can to calm her." She said as if pleading.

"What do you mean?" He asked

The three sighed, "Just do everything, comfort her, give her kisses, hugs, comforting words." Caelum said looking at Adrian

"But aren't you two together?" he asked

Caelum smirked, "Not really we can't fall in love, but we do like each other."

"And I'm your rival in that Caelum." Rufus countered grinning at him as he smirks

"Can't fall in love?" Lissa asked

"It's hard to explain but just do as we say comfort her." Rufus said looking at Adrian who nodded and headed out.

…………………………………………

"So? Maybe all of us should get some rest." Rufus said with a grinned.

"But--- my daughter." Janine said softly.

"Don't worry Ms. Hathaway. She's going to be fine with Adrian, and she will tell you if she's ready tomorrow on what happened to her 2 years ago or maybe she'll tell you in the meeting." Francess said.

"Could I peek on Rose room? I can't go to sleep without knowing if she's alright with Adrian." Lissa said.

"Sure go ahead." Caelum replied.

"Yeah! Let's go Christian." she said pulling Christian.

"We want to peek too!" Mia said running behind them with Eddie but he stopped when he heard Silmeria.

Silmeria looked seriously at the three, "You are all being called by him."

"Who's him?" Tatiana asked Francess.

"The higher one Tatiana. I guess will be leaving you all." she replied.

(Their being called now?) Eddie said as he noticed that he was left behind as he run fast to follow them.

Rufus looked at Silmeria, "He already found out?"

Silmeria shrugged her shoulder, "You do know he knows almost everything even if we hide it from him."

Caelum crossed his arms, "He won't be the higher one if he doesn't know everything." He said in mocked as he looked at the other guardians, "We'll be seeing you tomorrow either in the meeting or will be getting you guys here." he said as he kisses Queen Tatiana in the hand as they began to have swirls of wind around then and few seconds disappears.

"This is like a dream." Alberta said to no one.

"Except that it isn't and were involved in something we don't even know if it's dangerous." Stan said looking at Janine who has a worried looked.

"What happened to my daughter this past three years." She murmured.

Alberta sighed, "Will find that out tomorrow Janine so don't get so worn out."

…………………………………………………….

TBC……..

**Svartalfaheim - **this is were evil elves lives..

**Niflheim - **also known the underworld, hell..

I'm kinda a bit busy right now..

To many case study and research in school.. ughh!

So I might update late..

Thanks again everyone. =]


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy and Valkyrie profile

Thank you so much for the reviews...

OMG! I can't wait for the last book of Vampire Academy...

I just don't like Dimitri in some parts of it... Waah—

Dimka go back to Rose... I'll have Adrian for myself.. I'll take care of him. =P

Squeals.. .:D

_-(Thoughts)-_

_**(-italics-)**_ - pleads and hearing of deaths

...

**Previous Chapter**

Silmeria looked seriously at the three, "You are all being called by him."

"Who's him?" Tatiana asked Francess.

"The higher one Tatiana. I guess will be leaving you all." she replied.

(Their being called now?) Eddie said as he noticed that he was left behind as he run fast to follow them.

Rufus looked at Silmeria, "He already found out?"

Silmeria shrugged her shoulder, "You do know he knows almost everything even if we hide it from him."

Caelum crossed his arms, "He won't be the higher one if he doesn't know everything." He said in mocked as he looked at the other guardians, "We'll be seeing you tomorrow either in the meeting or will be getting you guys here." he said as he kisses Queen Tatiana in the hand as they began to have swirls of wind around then and few seconds disappears.

"This is like a dream." Alberta said to no one.

"Except that it isn't and were involved in something we don't even know if it's dangerous." Stan said looking at Janine who has a worried looked.

"What happened to my daughter this past three years." She murmured.

Alberta sighed, "Will find that out tomorrow Janine so don't get so worn out."

….

**On to the story…**

….

In the other side…

"Adrian! Wait up!" Lissa shouted as she run to Adrian with others in her back.

Adrian looked up to them, "You guys aren't going to rest?"

Christian rubbed his head, "Well we're a bit worried about Rose, so will see her first then headed to sleep."

"Yup! Christian's right." Mia said nodding

"She seemed to have a lot of problem." Eddie added

Adrian sighed, "Okay we'll all go."

Christian smirked, "I know you like having alone time with Rose but not this time, even thought I know you're happy knowing that Caelum said that they can't fall in love with each other and also Rufus." He teased

Adrian glared at him, "It's not that. I'm worried about Rose darkness we can't see it but they can."

Lissa looked at Adrian, "So you were wondering about that too?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah! Why could they see it they're not even spirit users?" He added

Mia pushed the two because all of them stopped walking, "We'll figure that out next time for now we need to go to Rose room."

…..

They were now inside Rose room and see her sleeping peacefully.

"I guess we don't need to worry." Christian said as the others nodded.

"Yeah but I wonder why they seemed to be so serious on Rose that she needs to be comforted." Eddie said

"Yes I was worried about that too." Lissa said

"She seems to be having a nice dream." Mia said as they nodded looking at Rose peaceful and smiling face.

…

"No." Rose said which made them looked at her.

"She's talking." Christian said

"She's having a dream." Adrian said now looking at Rose her face turned pale as if having a nightmare.

"No!" she shouted as she woke up and lean up in her bed holding her neck and stomach, tears began falling in her eyes she began sobbing loudly not noticing her friends.

….

They were all looking at Rose this was the second time they saw Rose cried as they were also shocked and can't move to comfort her.

Adrian then approached Rose and wraps his arms in her waist, "Its okay we're here." He said in a comforting tone.

This made Rose surprised and looked at Adrian as she noticed Lissa and the others shocked faced, she began wiping her tears and smiled at them even to Adrian.

"What are you guys doing here? Did you guys miss me already?" she replied with a grinned as she teased them.

"Rose-" Lissa said as she headed to Rose as she holds both her hands looking at her eyes.

"What happened this past 3 years?" she asked but not in an angry tone.

"What are you talking about Liss. I just looked for Dimitri at that time." She replied with a grinned

"Rose even if we're not very close I know your hiding something from us." Christian said looking at her.

"What did really happen?" Adrian asked tightening his arms a bit for Rose.

"I-" Rose said as she shook her head and looked at them.

"Sorry but I'm not ready to tell you guys yet." She said as a tear falls in her face.

Mia then approached her and wipes the tears falling at her face and kisses her forehead, "I hope you tell us soon when you're ready."

"We're worried about you." Eddie said which made Rose grinned

"Thanks guys for understanding." She said as she noticed that the three are not there.

"Could I ask where Francess and the others are?" she said as Adrian release his embrace and looked at her.

"Speaking of them they were talking to a girl name Silmeria." He said which made Rose a bit surprised

"What did she say?" Rose asked looking at them as they were surprised that she quickly composed herself.

Lissa grinned, "They were talking about him."

"Him?" she asked looking at them.

"She was saying that Queen Francess and the others will meet up with him. Whoever that is?" Eddie retorted.

Christian looked at Eddie, "How'd you know?"

"I was left a few minutes and heard them, and that girl Silmeria said their being called by him." Eddie said

"Oh so that's why you're running behind me when I saw you." Mia said

"So him…" Rose said looking at them.

"Yup. Queen Francess said he's the higher one." Lissa added as Rose nodded as she smacks her hand in her forehead.

"Yeah the girl did said maybe will get to meet him in the meeting." Mia said

"Well more like a meeting for getting punish by death or not." Christian stated.

"This is so not happening…" Rose said as if not believing it.

"What? What is happening?" Adrian and Christian asked looking at Rose

"Rose what is going to happen?" Lissa asked as Rose could feel their bond that she was frighten and worried.

Rose shook her head, "Liss you don't need to worry whatever happened into the meeting I'll protect you guys."

"What do you mean Rose?" they all asked

…..

"That's what your friends said too Rose." Someone said which made Rose sighed hearing her mother's voice as she noticed Stan and Alberta with her.

"Oh great! They didn't erase your memory Stan?" Rose said smirking.

"No they didn't they said we are going to be in the meeting tomorrow and meet him." He retorted with annoyance

Rose crossed her arms and lean in the backside of the bed, "I see."

"What do you mean you see? What happened 3 years ago? Why won't you, tell me?" Janine asked as she shouts it out

"Janine. Rose need time to tell it to us." Alberta said calming down her mother.

Rose looked at her mother with a cock of brow, "All I could say it's a miserable, gory, tragedy years." She said now in her coldest voice which made the others surprised.

"Rose-" Lissa said as Rose hugged her.

"I'll tell you in the meeting Liss." She said as they looked at them.

"Now could you all get out of my room so I could get my rest?" Rose said as her friends nodded and leaves while her mother sighed but left with Stan and Alberta leaving her with Adrian.

She looked at Adrian, "Why aren't you going to your room?" she asked with a raise of brow

Adrian chuckled, "Well what can I say Queen Francess said to give you the sweetest dream today." He said in a teasing tone which made Rose laughed.

"Oh! And what place would you bring me then?"

Adrian grinned, "Woah! You agreed today?" he couldn't believe Rose will let him gave her dreams.

"Well I need rest and I'm sure I'm going to have that dream again so might as well agree with you this time." She replied as he looked at her wanting to know what that dream is.

"Little dhampir-" he said but was cut off

"I'll tell all of you in the meeting." She said

Adrian grinned and hugs her as he gives her a kiss in the forehead, "You don't need to tell us if you're still not ready."

Rose chuckled, "But we're going to have a meeting I'm sure all of you will be finding that out eventually."

"We should go to sleep." Adrian said as she nodded

They headed to sleep as Adrian gave her dreams of being in the beach as they played in the water, watch the sunset together.

The next morning…

They all now have gotten ready for their meeting they were all in Rose room. Rose looked at Mia who seemed to be jumping in excitement, Lissa was smiling as she could feel their bond, she seems to be imagining where they're going, Christian and Eddie were a bit nervous, Adrian was just smirking at her, while her mother, Alberta and Stan has worried looked.

Rose couldn't help but chuckled, "It seems all of you are much afraid than me." She said laughing

"Well we don't know where we're going!" Christian said in anger

Rose chuckled, "Chill Pyro." She said waving her hand as Christian anger rises.

At that time a strong wind entered Rose room as she held her hair as she smirks while the others shriek when the wind stops they saw Rufus smirking at them as he looked at their frighten faces.

"Rufus their already nervous on the meeting and you did this." Rose said as Rufus chuckled.

"Sorry I like to have fun if all of you are going to be punished or killed you know." He replied

"Are they going to kill us?" Adrian asked

"I knew it they will kill us all!" Christian retorted

Rose just ignored their terrified faces and retorts on what Rufus had said as she looked at him, "He didn't say anything in the meeting yesterday?"

He shook his head, "He just asked who attacked St. Vladimir and also ask about the spirit that possesses the strigoi."

This made Rose serious, "I see. Where are Caelum and Francess?"

"They said they'll meet you there they kinda have a punishment mission." He replied with a laughed

"What the Queen being punish!" The guardians shouted

"Well what can I say she's not a Queen or Prince in our terra firma." He said which made all confused.

Rose then looked at him, "So what's your punishment?"

"Oh just being an einherjar for Lenneth, an easy one." He said

Rose giggled, "I like you to say that to me when you finish one mission without getting scratch or wound." She said sarcastically.

"Rose—what is he talking about are we going to get killed when we get there?" Lissa asked with a terrified tone on what will happen to them.

Rose smiled and holds Liss hand, "Liss you don't need to be worried I'll protect you and you'll find out what we are talking about eventually when we get there. And we need to go now we don't want to anger her."

"Her? I thought it's him?" Christian asked now confused.

"Oh, she's the 2nd rank next to him." Rose replied

"If you asked me you're the second one you just don't want to take her place." Rufus added grinning at her.

"What?" Eddie asked they looked at the two as Rose laughed.

"Can't take the title of Creation and Fertility, I'm more like Death, or maybe Chooser of the Slain." She laughed

"I thought that was Frei's title?"

"She's destruction not death."

"You guys? We're here... I think your forgetting about us." Mia said as Rose and Rufus chuckled at them.

"Sorry about that. We got carried away." Rose said looking at them, "So are you guys ready? There's no turning back if we get there." She said in a serious tone seeing they gulped and heave a sigh.

"What do you mean Rose?" Alberta said

"I mean you can't turn back on what you'll be seeing in there. You can't go back here either for he will be judging you all." She replied.

"Well then let's get this over with." Adrian said which made Rose smirked as she looked at the others.

"I'm in!" Mia said jumping while Lissa just nodded.

"I'm in I want to get this entire problem and meeting finish." Christian said while Eddie chuckled which meant they're in.

Rose looked at the guardians and her mother, "Mom, I need your answer now."

"I'm in Hathaway and so is Guardian Petrov." Stan said

"What about you Janine Hathaway?" Rufus asked

This surprised them as they looked at Rufus, "I-"

"Remember mom you will find out everything about me." Rose said

"Yeah I like to see their shocked faces when we get there!" Rufus snigger which made Rose elbowed him in the stomach but he still continues to snigger.

"Is it a scary place?" Eddie and Mia now asked in a nervous tone.

"Rufus!" Rose now glared at him

"Nope it isn't, don't mind me unless you met Heimdall or Hel it will be the scariest place for you guys." he said

"Heimdall? Hel?" Lissa asked with a questioning looked at Rose who was frowning at Rufus.

"You don't need to know them Liss, their just a bunch of people that you guys shouldn't mess with." she said which made Rufus chuckled

"Well you usually mess with them more like fighting them or flirting Heimdall." Rufus retorted as Rose was about to kick him, he swiftly evade it and taps Janine's shoulder.

"So Janine what is your decision?" he said looking at her

"Okay I'll go." She said holding her daughter's hand

…

Rufus then looked seriously at Rose as she smirks and nodded, "Well let's get going Rosie." He said

"Take us to our destined place." They both said in a different language as they began to have swirls of wind around them and they disappeared.

…..

**TBC…..**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing my fics everyone. =]**

**I love you guys..**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy and Valkyrie profile

Thank you so much for the reviews...

_-(Thoughts)-_

_**(-italics-)**_ - pleads and hearing of deaths

I kinda found out that I made Rose's eyes in this one green.. .

Which when I read the vampire books again it was brown or hazel brown just like Dimka..

Ughh.. So sorry about that guys but let's just stick to emerald green..

I think I was thinking of Adrian's eyes that time. Lol..

Anyway... thanks for reading my fic.. :D

...

**Previous Chapter**

"Well you usually mess with them more like fighting them or flirting Heimdall." Rufus retorted as Rose was about to kick him, he swiftly evade it and taps Janine's shoulder.

"So Janine what is your decision?" he said looking at her

"Okay I'll go." She said holding her daughter's hand

…

Rufus then looked seriously at Rose as she smirks and nodded, "Well let's get going Rosie." He said

"Take us to our destined place." They both said in a different language as they began to have swirls of wind around them and they disappeared.

...

**On to the story...**

They arrived in their destined place as Rose looked around and notice they were in the flower garden were Lenneth usually rest and think, as she noticed Rufus looking at the others and couldn't help but laughed, "You guys could opened your eyes. It's not a scary place I promise." He said in a teasing tone.

They opened their eyes as all of them gasped and their mouths wide opened.

Rufus laughs much louder as he rolled over the flower garden laughing, "I can't take it anymore you guys looked like fish that have seen a big shark or something."

Rose kicks his stomach playfully, "You know everyone will have a reaction like that if they arrive here."

They were still shocked as they looked around they were in the flower garden and in the farthest they could see a big tree, they also notice big walls and the gate of Bifrost surrounding the land with angelic or godlike structures and symbols, they also see a building a few meters away from them.

"Where are we little dhampir?" Adrian asked

Rose stopped kicking Rufus as he then stood up beside her, "Can't you guys guess?"

"We're in paradise!" Mia shouted.

Rose chuckled, "No we're in Asgard the home of Gods and goddesses." She said as she stretches her arms inhaling the air and exhaling.

"What!" They all shouted and shocked

"Stop joking around Hathaway." Stan said in a serious tone.

"Guardian Alto is right, this is not a time to joke Rose." her mother said.

"Yeah! And I thought you don't believe in Gods." Christian said.

"Well she believes in Gods now, right Highness Rosie?" Rufus teased with a evil smile.

Rose rolls her eyes and pouted, "Well I don't care what you guys think."

Rufus laughed again as Rose looked at him, "If I don't know you better I'll think you're insane." She said

"But why are we here?" Alberta asked

"If we are really in the world of Gods and Goddesses where are they?" Lissa asked still in shocked.

Rufus smirks at them, "You're looking at one goddess right now and one warrior of the Gods."

Mia smiled and claps her hands, "Rose you're a goddess!"

Rose looked at Rufus and to them, "No. Don't ever believe that guy."

"Hey! I'm not a liar." he retorted.

"So where are the Gods?" Eddie asked

Rose smiled, "We'll be heading there." she said as she started to walk with them at her back as they walk they were amaze in the view of Asgard.

...

They were now in front of Valhalla when someone hugs Rose, "Rosie!" They both fall in the ground with a loud thud..

They were surprised to see a kid hugging her as Rose pushed her away, "What Jelanda? I was just away a few weeks, I'm sure you won't be hugging me like that."

Jelanda pouted, "Arngrim is being mean to me when you were not around." She said which made Rufus chuckled while they both stood up.

"Arngrim?" they said in confusion

"Well even I would like to get mean to you spoiled brat." He retorted as she glared at him as fire started to form both her hands.

"You were saying?" she said as the fire began getting larger and larger

Rose looked at the two, "Fight in front of me and both of you will get to see blood dripping in one part of your body." She threatens in the coldest voice.

The two tense up and lowered their heads, "Sorry."

"Wait! Wait, you just said Arngrim?" Adrian interrupted them as Rose nodded also Jelanda

"Isn't he the ghost in school that you lectured?" Christian asked looking at Rose.

"Sorry I lied he isn't a ghost he's a warrior here." She said as they entered the halls of Valhalla.

Jelanda jumps up and down, "Yup Yup. He's an einherjar just like me."

"Einherjar that's what the strigoi also said to Rose." Stan said as they began putting pieces together.

"Rose! You're a warrior of the Gods!"Lissa shouted in shocked as Rose nodded and force a smile to them.

"She's not really an einherjar if you ask me." Rufus retorted.

"What?" Janine said now getting confused.

"I totally agree with you in that one Rufus. If only she just accepts the offer." Jelanda added with a grinned as Rose glared at them making her friends more confused.

...

Then they heard footsteps heading to them they saw a guy looking in his 20s and a bit scary judging from his suit..

"Jelanda-" he said as he looked up shocked on seeing Rose who was smirking at him.

"How are you Rosie?" he said smirking back at her.

Rose crossed her arms, "I'm good. But could I ask what Jelanda was talking about being mean and all?"

Arngrim grinned, "Well it's more like I want her to you know-"

Rufus eyes pop out then smiled evilly while Rose rolls her eyes, "I don't want to hear it Arngrim." she said

"Rosie he wants it every night now. Last time it was just twice a week." Jelanda said.

...

This made Mia and Lissa blushed as the other gape at them especially to the young girl, as Adrian imagine a young girl and an old guy in 20s doing it, he just shook his head and can't believe it also Christian and Eddie who keep looking at Jelanda then to Argrim while the three guardians stare at Jelanda as if she said something taboo.

"You're giving those wrong ideas in your appearance like that Jelanda." Arngrim said.

Rose putted a hand in her hip, "If you ask me no matter how many times I look at you two I can't say that Jelanda is older than me."

Jelanda grinned, "What can I say I'm an einherjar and we don't age."

They were surprised hearing the word 'we' from her as she looked at Rose who was smiling.

"Well at least I'm not in an age I usually be mistake as a kid." Rose teased as Jelanda pouted.

"Anyway Rose aren't you going to introduce us to them?" Christian asks looking at Arngrim and Jelanda.

Rose smirked, "Sorry about that Pyro, That's Jelanda I'm sure you already know them, and that's Arngrim."

"Nice meeting you guys again."

"I'm Edd-" Eddie was stopped by Jelanda.

"You don't need to introduce yourselves to us we already know you guys." she said with a smile.

"Oh!" he just said and nodded.

"I think you guys should go to Freya before she gets really mad." Arngrim said as he putted a hand in Jelanda's waist and peck her lips.

Rufus looked at the two and seemed to puke at the public display, "Please don't torture me in our coming missions by making out."

Rose laughed and patted Rufus shoulder, "You don't know how right you are." she said as they walk in the halls as Arngrim and Jelanda left them and headed to their own low class jobs that were ordered to them.

But before they were a bit far, "Oh and Rose try to turn back into your real form!" Jelanda shouted as both of them disappear.

...

As the guys heard that they looked at Rose as she sweat drop on their curious looked as if looking at her like she's naked.

"What did she mean by that Rose?" her mom asked a bit of anger in her voice.

"Rose what did she mean by real form?" Lissa asked in a worried tone

"Little dhampir?" Adrian asked as she could see more questions in his eyes.

"Hathaway? You're hiding your appearance to us?" Alto asked but came out as a statement.

"Does this mean you don't look like that Rose?" Eddie asked as Alberta nodded which they seemed to have the same question.

"What do you look like now, Rose?" Mia asked

"Yeah I like to know what you look like now." Christian retorted.

Rufus then putted a hand in my shoulder, "Well all I can say to you guys is that you guys will definitely fall in love with Rose." he said grinning as she elbowed him again.

"Please Rufus you're not helping." Rose said as she noticed that they want to have answers now.

...

She sighed, "You guys already saw me once." she said looking at Lissa and the others.

"Who? Us?" Lissa asked tilting her head to the sides as Rose nodded.

"Yes you guys." she replied.

"When?" Christian asked

"When I-" she stopped as they looked surprised when a 5 years old girl with black hair and same emerald eyes hugged Rose.

"Mama!" the girl said which made them shocked again.

Rufus couldn't help but laughed as the girl looked at him, "Uncle Rufus what's so funny? Who are them? Why are they with mama? Are they new warriors?"

Rose patted the kid and smiled, "Claire- their mama's friends and that is your grandma." she said pointing at her mother as Claire run to Janine and hug her.

Janine was surprise as she looked at the kid who was smiling at her, "Rose you have a daughter?"

"Yes. That's our daughter." Rufus joked as Rose glared.

"She isn't his father and she-" she was stopped by a voice.

"Claire don't run off like that I was so worried." a guy with emerald green and blond messy hair that are style as spikes in the sides said. (Looks a bit like Adrian if you ask me. A/N)

Claire looks at the guy and run and hugged him, "Sorry about that papa." she said

"PAPA!" they said in shocked looking at the guy then to Rose who has a frowned face

...

**TBC**

**There you have it...**

**The girl was in the first few chapters the one who died and Rose was the who gets her soul and now is taking care of her in Asgard..**

**Read and Review guys if you want too. =]**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy and Valkyrie profile

Thank you so much for the reviews...

If you guys don't remember the girl, she was in the first few chapters.. :D

_-(Thoughts)-_

_**(-italics-)**_ - pleads and hearing of deaths

...

**Previous Chapter**

"Yes. That's our daughter." Rufus joked as Rose glared.

"She isn't his father and she-" she was stopped by a voice.

"Claire don't run off like that I was so worried." a guy with emerald green and blond messy hair that are style as spikes in the sides said. (Looks a bit like Adrian if you ask me. A/N)

Claire looks at the guy and run and hugged him, "Sorry about that papa." she said

"PAPA!" they said in shocked looking at the guy then to Rose who has a frowned face

...

"Your Rose's husband!" Eddie asked which made the guy looked at the shocked group as he then smirks.

"He's cute." Mia added.

"Why thank you, I'm shocked that Rose didn't say much about me, I'm hurt." he said looking at Rose as she rolls her eyes.

"Please Rain you're not my husband and will never be." she retorted.

Rain hold his hand into his chest, "That hurts." he teased, "But I won't give up on you Rose." he said seriously as Rufus pulls Rose into him but instead he was push by someone making them looked at a smirking Caelum.

"Well we're all rivals here so I might as well join in."

"You mean he's not the father of Claire?" Mia asked

As they were surprise as she hugged Caelum who carried her, "papa Caelum." she said.

"Claire is my adopted daughter because I let her live here, I'm the one who she always known as her mother when she died and she tends to call all guys who are close to me her father."

Rain smiled, "But mostly she calls me papa more than Caelum."

"But she looked just like you? Black hair, emerald green eyes?" Alberta said

"Maybe that was just a coincidence, and that's why I get attach to her." Rose replied to them with a smile.

...

Minutes later...

Francess appeared into them with a woman with silvery hair and a guy as they smiled Mia and Lissa were looking at the woman and admire her great features and face,

"Rose I think you should get ready too." Francess said

"You don't want to anger Freya do you." the guy teased.

"Oh please Lucian. Anyway why are you here Lenneth?" she asked

"We are just going to get Rufus." Lenneth said looking at Rufus who grins.

"We're in a mission in a few minutes." Lucian added.

Rufus pouted, "What? I won't be having time for Rose?" as he then putted his hand in her waist.

Rose smirk at Lenneth, "I'll gladly let you get Rufus away from me."

"Rosie!" Rufus whined

"I totally agreed in Rose on this one." Caelum added as Rain nodded.

"You two!" Rufus said glaring at the two as Lucian then shook his head as he grabs Rufus shirt

"Well will be going now." Lucian said as he drags Rufus outside who was wailing on letting go of his shirt as the others can't help but chuckle seeing Rufus like that.

"I want to see Rose real self!" they heard in the far distance as Lenneth smiled and looked at her.

"Me and Caelum will be the one seeing it not you!" Rain teased smirking at him

"And will take a picture of kissing Rose and gave it to you!" Caelum added with a big smile

"Nooooooooooooo!" they could hear his screamed as Rose looked at the two who was smirking at her.

"I think you need to change now Rosie." Francess then said looking at her as she sighed.

"Do I need to?" Rose asked as Lenneth nodded as she frowned.

"You can't hide it from them for a long time anyway." She said as she pouted and began to close her eyes.

"Yeah Francess and Lenneth is right we still need a picture for Rufus." Caelum said with an evil smile.

Rose pouted but still followed Lenneth and Francess orders as the others was curious on what Rose looked like.

...

They were surprise as she began to glow Lissa and the others were surprised and shocked and also as the glow faded they saw a woman with the same height as Rose long black hair that is braided in the side and tied almost at the end, with bangs that adorn her face, the guys including Alto was shocked on the great body of the woman as she was wearing the same halter tube with the black jacket with feathers in the hood, the black below the knee shorts and lastly black boots they were all looking at her legs and flawless tummy.

All of them blink and looked around as if looking for Rose, which made Caelum chuckled while Lenneth giggled.

"Where is Rose?" Christian asked

The beautiful girl frowns at Christian as she putted both her hands in her hips, "Well pyro just say so if you can't believe it's me."

"Rose-" Lissa said looking at her from head to toe.

"Rose! You are the girl that we saw in your room!" Mia shouted in shock

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eddie asked

Rose looked at them, "Well first of all yes I'm that girl and I gave you guys a clue when I said you already met me once in my true self. But then again I knew you guys won't believe it anyway, if I just said it's me Rose." She replied

"Well even at first I won't believe it Rosie." Rain said as he peck his lips to her cheek and hear a click.

"Not again." Rose said looking at Rain who has a sexy smile.

"Just for teasing Rufus." he replied as Rose smiled at him.

"Rose I'm your mother.. You should have said that to me." Janine said looking at her daughter

Rose shook her head, "I don't want to let you know and shock you."

...

They were all in silence a few seconds as Caelum then approach Rose he was smiling widely as he walked, "Not you too?"

Caelum smiled showing his fangs, "It's been a long time since I see the real Rose you know I need a souvenir."

Rose scowled, "You already have a picture of me in almost all parts of your room."

This made Francess laughed and Lenneth giggled while Lissa and the others looked at him, "Well I guess I shall be going, you take care now Rose." Lenneth said to them as she glowed and disappeared

"This is really hard to process." Stans said

"Just take your time Guardian Alto." Francess said to him as she smiles to all of them.

...

Rose looked at the two, "Where is Silmeria?"

Caelum shrugs, "Maybe just roaming around Asgard."

"I see." Rose said as Caelum then kisses Rose in the lips and heard a click which made them surprised.

Caelum then stops and smiled at Rose, "Your welcome."

Rose smirked, "Thanks I needed someone to take away the darkness."

"Stop getting so tense Rose." Francess said

Rose frowned, "You know what will happen if he decides to-" 'Kill them' she though

"Don't think like that Rose." Caelum chastised

"I know but-" '_It's hard not knowing if they will become one with the spirits or Odin will be giving an exchange for their life?' _she thought worried and terrified on what will happen.

"Rose what are you thinking about?" Lissa asked

...

They stopped when they heard someone speaks in their back,

"Hathaway what are the creatures from Midgar doing here? You know it is prohibited for them to be here." someone said with a strict and angry tone.

...

Ta-Da!

TBC

Hope you guys enjoyed the fic :D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy and Valkyrie profile

Thank you so much for the reviews...

_-(Thoughts)-_

_**(-italics-)**_ - pleads and hearing of deaths

...

**Previous Chapter**

Rose looked at the two, "Where is Silmeria?"

Caelum shrugs, "Maybe just roaming around Asgard."

"I see." Rose said as Caelum then kisses Rose in the lips and heard a click which made them surprised.

Caelum then stops and smiled at Rose, "Your welcome."

Rose smirked, "Thanks I needed someone to take away the darkness."

"Stop getting so tense Rose." Francess said

Rose frowned, "You know what will happen if he decides to-" 'Kill them' she though

"Don't think like that Rose." Caelum chastised

"I know but-" '_It's hard not knowing if they will become one with the spirits or Odin will be giving an exchange for their life?'_she thought worried and terrified on what will happen.

"Rose what are you thinking about?" Lissa asked

...

They stopped when they heard someone speaks in their back,

"Hathaway what are the creatures from Midgar doing here? You know it is prohibited for them to be here." someone said with a strict and angry tone.

...

**On to the story...**

They looked surprised as a man who seemed older than all of them more like in 30s but he still looked young like in 20s for his age. The man has silvery hair and cold blue eyes and has the beauty and the body that every girl would want to a guy, he looked at them like they were some kind of disgusting animal as he looked seriously at Rose.

Francess, Rain and Caelum tensed up and they were surprised as Rain hurriedly picks up Claire.

"Uncle Heimdall!" she said

Heimdall gave a fierce looked at Claire as she started crying, "I don't want to be called uncle by an einherjar." he retorted.

Rain looked seriously at Rose, "Rose I'll be going now. I still need to stop Claire from crying." as he went a different way to the hall.

"Such disdainful creatures." he said looking at Lissa and the others as Rose frowned.

"What are you doing here anyway Heimdall?" Rose asked as they notice that Heimdall smirks.

"I could ask you the same? Letting Midgar people pass the gate of Bifrost and roam freely in Asgard is forbidden. How did they pass the gates anyway?"

"You should know about that shouldn't you?" Rose smirked her usual sexy way.

"Don't play with me Hathaway." he replied in an angry tone.

Rose looked seriously at Heimdall as all gasped as her emerald green eyes turned red, "Well don't insult my friends." she said as her hands started to glow showing two short swords.

"Rose-" Lissa said as Caelum holds her hands as he was going to drag her inside he looked at Francess who was also a bit in panic just like him.

"Whatta?" Christian said angry on Caelum as he thought he was making a move on his girlfriend.

"Please just follow us inside." Francess said almost pleading which now surprised the others.

"Why! We don't want to leave Rose to that rude guy." Mia retorted as Rose heard as she laughed while Heimdall glared at her.

"Impudent human! You should know how to respect higher people than you!" he retorted and was about to attack Mia when something glows above him as the glow disappear, he began to wiggle a little when a body slumped into his back and hug him which surprised the others.

"Heim! I'm sure you're excited to see Rosie to-" the lady said as she stopped when she saw Rose who heaves a sigh of relief as her weapons disappears, the lady jumped and hugged her.

"Rosie! You don't know how much Heimdall and I miss you!" she said as Heimdall choke and glared at her but she just laughed.

Rose smirked at Heimdall as her eyes turned normal, "I guess my charms still has effects on you." she teased.

Heimdall snorted, "Just because I said I like you before Rosemarie does not mean I tolerate your ways."

"What!" they shouted all in shocked on what they heard

...

"It seems your giving them many surprises." someone said as they looked and saw Silmeria with a masculine guy and a woman with long brown hair in ringlets.

Rose chuckled, "What can I do? We're in the world of Gods Silme." she said as she hugged Eir.

"It's been a long time Eir, why are you with Dylan and Silme?"

"I just met them in the way and I found out your arriving and-" she said but was interfered by Caelum.

"And you need Rose help." he retorted.

"Rose? Who are them?" Mia asked as Rose looked at them.

"And how did a sword appear in your hand." Christian added as Adrian and the others want to know too.

"And your eyes a few minutes ago, it was red." Stan retorted

"Rose, what happened two years ago?" her mother asked

...

Silmeria chuckled as Rose sigh, "Well first of all you now know Silmeria and Heimdall, the one besides Heim is Frei, the guy with Silme is Dylan and of course the last one is Eir." she then looked at them.

"I'm sure I don't need to introduce them to you guys. You already know them after all." she said.

"Yep!" Silmeria said as the others nodded

Rose looked back at her friends, "So what can I say. Well I'm not the Rose you knew cause I have much greater skills now, and my eyes turns red when I usually go to battle or maybe become serious." she chuckled.

...

Heimdall wasn't interested to them as he was about to head back when Eir holds his hand which made him stopped.

"What Eir?" he chastised

"I kind of need Rose for now, you and Frei need to accompany her friends."

"Eir, I don't like accompanying humans or other creatures especially if I'm with Frei. Why not asked the Badica's and Silmeria" he replied pointing to them.

Silmeria shook her head, "Sorry Heim but I was just getting Caelum and Francess that's why I'm here. Right Dylan?" she said looking at the guy who was just quiet but nodded.

Caelum frowned, "What? Another low class jobs?" he asked as she nodded while Francess sigh.

Francess looked at Rose, "I guess will be meeting you a few minutes later Rosie." she said as the four including Dylan walked into a different way.

...

"That was weird, Dylan was quiet today." Rose said looking at them

"He's just shy I think." Eir replied

"I guess will be the one escorting them?" Frei said looking at Heimdall who scowled

Rose chuckles seeing Heimdall's irritation, "Sorry about that Heim, I guess Eir just really needs me for now."

"No. Hathaway you will just head there later." Someone said in their back as they were surprised to see Freya while the others who was the beautiful woman.

...

Eir frowned, "But Freya? I need Rose now to help me heal the other warriors."

"Heal?" Lissa and Adrian questioned as both of them looked at her.

Rose looked at Freya, "So what did Lord Odin ordered?"

"Odin." Freya repeated.

There are a few minutes of silence on what Freya said.

"What!" Heimdall shouted in shocked while Frei and Eir also widened eyed but they turn back to normal immediately.

"He said that you could call him Odin now." She said in a serious tone in the God's language as her eyes met Rose's which turns red after hearing what she said.

"You are joking right sister? He's going to give Rose the mark of a valkyrie without her approval?" Frei said in the language of Gods as the others looked at the five people including Rose who was now seemed in their own world.

Freya looked at her sister then to Rose, "He will give you the mark of being one the strongest goddess having the title of goddess of power and rebirth." She said which made Rose sigh.

"So I need to accept it because they'll die if I don't, is that it Freya?" she said now looking serious as darkness started to gather her anger was increasing which made Heimdall sigh as he approach Rose.

"What's going on?" Christian interrupts them but they just ignored him

Heimdall then hold Rose in a comforting way as she looked up to his cold blue eyes, he then kissed her forehead and whispered, "It will be okay. I will always be here for you Rosemarie." he said in a comforting tone.

Frei giggled, "I really don't understand you two. Sometimes you guys are each other throats, and now you guys are like newlyweds. " She said in a different tone which made the two looked at her then to the others they both move away from each other and blush.

Eir and Freya chuckled, "I guess it is not forbidden love for you now Heim, if she will be a goddess of Asgard." Eir said

Heimdall glared at her as she just smirks and looked at the others.

"Rose!" Janine voice was heard

"Mom! It's not what you think!" Rose reasoned out

"Little dhampir the way you look at him makes me think what I think." Adrian said full of jealousy in her tone as he glared at Heimdall who just rolled his eyes.

"Rose! Are you two like you know? In love?" Mia asked which Rose noticed Lissa's bond that she was also interested in her answer. But was interrupted by Freya-

"Let us all go meet Odin now, for he has been waiting for hours now." Freya said to them.

Eir then looked at Rose, "I guess I'll just meet you in the sanatorium later, I really need a healer in there Rose so be sure to head there later."

Rose chuckled, "Yes, I'll remember that." She replied as Eir was surrounded by a yellow light and disappeared.

"Rose you have powers? She keeps saying you could heal after all." Lissa asked

"I also want to know that too, Hathaway." Stan said

"Yeah, me too." Eddie said

Rose looked at Lissa and to the others seeing they want answers now, "Yes I have." She said flatly as she began walking with Freya and Heimdall while Frei holds Lissa's hand who was still shocked hearing Rose's answered.

"What! Did Rose just say that she has powers?" Eddie shouted

"Whatta!" Stan and Christian said in shocked

"I think little dhampir has many explaining to do." Adrian said

"My daughter? How did she?" Janine said not believing what is happening,

"Well- Princess Vasilisa this all happened two years ago, I think all of us should go." Frei said which made them stopped as they were about to ask again.

"YOU GUYS HURRY UP!" Rose shouted in a far distance

Frei chuckled, "Let's go before we make her angry." She said as all of them headed to where Odin is.

...

The three then opened the huge door as the others were again mesmerized on the huge throne room as they notice a man sitting in the chair his chin resting on top of his left hand. He has whitish almost silvery hair his right hand holding the God's weapon Gungnir as he looked at Rose who nodded then observed Rose human friends and family.

Freya then walks to him and stand beside him, "I have brought them Odin."

...

TBC...

There you go guys... :D


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or Valkyrie Profile

Thank you to those who review, favourites and alert my story...

I know there will be many characters in this fanfic, especially the characters in Valkyrie profile one and two, but don't worry guys, I'll just be including those who are really important to this fanfic.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter...

...

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"Well- Princess Vasilisa this all happened two years ago, I think all of us should go." Frei said which made them stopped as they were about to ask again.

"YOU GUYS HURRY UP!" Rose shouted in a far distance

Frei chuckled, "Let's go before we make her angry." She said as all of them headed to where Odin is.

...

The three then opened the huge door as the others were again mesmerized on the huge throne room as they notice a man sitting in the chair his chin resting on top of his left hand. He has whitish almost silvery hair his right hand holding the God's weapon Gungnir as he looked at Rose who nodded then observed Rose human friends and family.

Freya then walks to him and stand beside him, "I have brought them Odin."

_**...**_

_**On to the story...**_

"Yeah don't frighten them dear brother." Frei teased which Freya glared at her sister as Rose chuckled.

Odin smirked, "Welcome to Asgard." He said welcoming them as they kneel down.

Rose cock a brow, "You guys don't need to kneel down if I am with you guys. Am I right Odin?"

Odin chuckled as Heimdall looked at her, "Well they should kneel but I take it you already accepted it if you are saying that."

Rose looked seriously at him, "They shouldn't know about this or I will not agree to be one of your goddesses Odin." She retorted but in the Gods language.

Odin nodded, "I will keep my promise on not killing them and hiding the fact that in exchange for their life you'll be one of the formal goddesses in here." He replied back in Gods language.

Rose then smirk as she looked at her friends, "Well then- this is Odin, so asked away what you want to know about all of us."

...

Then different questions began echoing in the throne room which made the Gods all looked surprised, they don't even remember any of the questions they asked, which made Rose eye brow twitch then twitch again in the not stop questions she was hearing, and also the fact that they are asking all at the same time and shouting the questions.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rose shouted at them which made them surprised.

"Rosemarie, language." Heimdall rebuked but with a half smile.

"Sorry about that Heim." She then looked at them, "Now all of you could ask us one at a time we'll start with you first Liss." She said

...

"I was curious Rose on what Eir said, do you really have healing powers? Or was that a joke?"

"Yes, I could heal Liss." She replied smiling sweetly to Lissa.

"My turn! Do Caelum and Queen Frances have different powers than their specialized element?" Mia asked in excitement to know if they have more elements and power.

"They have other powers that they didn't show you, for that is our order to keep them in a low profile to other people." Freya replied to her instead.

"But she's a queen you shouldn't treat Queen Frances like some kind of lower class." Stan reasoned

Odin chuckled, "Well she is one of us, so her title being a queen in Midgar is not valid."

"But how did she become one of you guys? I mean become one of your warriors?" Christian asked rubbing his head in confusion

"It is because Lenneth selected her to be one like Caelum." Heimdall answered

"Hold on, hold on, you guys are giving me a headache. Let's all talk about Rose first." Adrian change the subject as he looked with concern at Rose who just smiled in return.

"Sure. What do you want to ask?" she asked

"Is it true that you were just looking at Dimitri in 3 years, while meeting the Royal family of Badica?" he asked

"Well I lied in some part of it. I just looked for Dimitri in 6 months and found him but got captured instead. He made me feel ecstasy on his bite for almost 1 year, after I escaped I met Lenneth as she taken me here and a few weeks later she introduced me to the royal family of the Badica's." She replied omitting the fact that she was killed after a few days of escaping in Dimitri's grasp.

"What! You become a blood whore?" her mother shouted in shocked

Adrian ignored it and looked at Rose, "I have another question."

"Sure go ahead."

"How come only these guys are the only ones who could see your darkness now?"

"It is because she's part of us now." Odin replied instead.

"But before two years ago were she part of this world?" Eddie asked

"No I'm not. I was in Dimitri's grasped at that time." She informed them making her feel Lissa's worry and shock feelings in their bonds.

"But how? How did you become part of this unbelievable world?" Lissa asked

"Because Lenneth has also chosen me to be one."

"But she could just chose others instead of you Hathaway." Alberta added which made Rose surprised thinking maybe it was also hard for her to believe everything.

"It's because we are special I think. That is why Lenneth have chosen us. Am I right Odin?" Rose asked looking at Odin who nodded.

"Rose- but the strigoi who attack the academy said that something happened to you. Two years ago." Janine asked her face showing concerned and worry.

"Oh yeah that fucking strigoi did said that." Christian added

"Yes something happened to me after escaping, in Dimitri's grasped. Which Lenneth have taken care of me after that." She replied

"It seems Lenneth is helping almost all different kinds of people." Lissa said softly thinking of Lenneth's good nature.

"Would you like to know what Lenneth's title is?" Heimdall asked.

"What do you mean title?" Adrian asked

"Yeah, do you guys have your own titles like in the myths goddess of beauty or something?" Mia asked in excitement

Heimdall looked at them as Frei jumps, "Yes it is like that."

"What is it then?" Eddie and Stan asked

"I am the protector of the gate of Bifrost, Freya is the goddess of Fertility, Frei is the goddess of destruction, Thor is the god of thunder, Tyr is the god of war, Eir is the goddess of healing, Vidar is the god of vengeance, and there are also others." Heimdall answered instead

"Woah that's cool!" Christian said in amazement.

Adrian then looked at Rose, "Then what is Lenneth's title?"

"Yes I would also like to know." Lissa said in excitement wanting to know what the good nature goddess title is.

"Yes I would also like to know, but I am guessing she is the goddess of compassion." Her mother added.

...

"No. she isn't what you think she is." Rose looked at them with sad eyes as she looked at Odin and the others who nodded as her friends noticed that what she was about to say will be serious.

Adrian's face change to excitement to worried, "Rose-" he softly said.

Rose inhaled and exhaled heavily, "Lenneth is the chooser of the slain."

The room was all in silence after she said it…

...

"You mean to say? Like she choose who dies?" Stan asked as he shivered while breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah. Is it like she kills them?" Eddie asked

Rose shook her head, "No she doesn't kill the warriors that she got." She replied

"Then what is it Rose?" Alberta asked looking at Rose who was not answering anyone.

Adrian stayed quiet and was trying to think of Lenneth's title as realization struck him...

Adrian face turned pale, "Rose don't tell me?-" he nervously asked still not believing what he found out.

"What is it Adrian? Why do you look so shock?" Mia asked as they all noticed his pale face.

Rose looked at Adrian's pale face, "Oh, so you found out." She replied as if it was nothing.

"Don't say that to me as if it's nothing serious!" Adrian was now shouting as they notice anger and fright in his voice

"What is it Ivashkov?" Alberta asked as Adrian was about to tell them.

"I died after I escaped." Rose replied instead while looking at their now shocked turning pale faces.

_**...**_

_**Ta-Da! :D**_

_**TBC..**_

_**Hope you guys like this chapter...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or Valkyrie profile...**_

_**Thanks for the review and favourites again guys...**_

_(-italics-)thoughts and past events_

_**...**_

_**Previous Chapter**_

"You mean to say? Like she choose who dies?" Stan asked as he shivered while breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah. Is it like she kills them?" Eddie asked

Rose shook her head, "No she doesn't kill the warriors that she got." She replied

"Then what is it Rose?" Alberta asked looking at Rose who was not answering anyone.

Adrian stayed quiet and was trying to think of Lenneth's title as realization struck him...

Adrian face turned pale, "Rose don't tell me?-" he nervously asked still not believing what he found out.

"What is it Adrian? Why do you look so shock?" Mia asked as they all noticed his pale face.

Rose looked at Adrian's pale face, "Oh, so you found out." She replied as if it was nothing.

"Don't say that to me as if it's nothing serious!" Adrian was now shouting as they notice anger and fright in his voice

"What is it Ivashkov?" Alberta asked as Adrian was about to tell them.

"I died after I escaped." Rose replied instead while looking at their now shocked turning pale faces.

_**...**_

_**On to the story...**_

"I died after I escaped." Rose replied instead while looking at their now shocked turning pale faces.

"You what!" Eddie shouted his face turned pale just like Adrian.

"Rose please tell me your lying?" her mother said in disbelief still believing it still not true.

"How could you die if you are right here in front of us." Stan reasoned out.

Rose looked at Stan, "Well that's because Heim given me my body back, but as you can see I changed even my features."

"No, this isn't true. You didn't… I would have known from our bond." Lissa murmurs as tears started falling in her face.

Rose sighed as she approaches her, wiping the tears away. "Liss- the bond was one way, so you wouldn't know I died." she replied softly.

"But how… How did you die?" Eddie asked still shocked as he looked at Rose.

"Well-" Rose looked at the four Gods.

"If you want to show them it is okay with us." Odin replied

"But I don't want Liss to see it. I can't take what her reaction will be seeing it." She replied part of her want to show it to them, the other part is afraid of their reactions.

"See what?" Mia asked looking at the Gods and Rose.

Freya looked at them, "How she died and how she becomes part of this world."

Her mother looked at her, "No.. This isn't real."

"I'm sorry for lying about what happened to me, but if you really want to know how I died I could show you guys, but if not it is okay. I'll just tell you that the strigoi that Silmeria killed is one of the vampires who killed me."

"What you mean to say there are more?" Alberta asked in shocked as she nodded.

"Yes. They were four actually, including the one that was killed." She said looking at them

Lissa paled shaking her head in disbelief when she heard it, "No- this isn't true right?"

Roey sighed and looked at them, "Should I show it to you guys?" she asked seriously while looking at them, some shocked faces, others serious while the Gods have amused and curious faces.

"Rose I want to see and know what really happened." Janine said looking at her daughter's emerald green eyes who nodded to her as she looked to the others who nodded except Lissa who was still paled and frighten.

Lissa shooks her head, "I'm afraid on what I might see, Rose."

Rose smiled as she hugs her friend and kiss her forehead, "Liss if you don't want too I won't be showing it to you and also to them."

Frei smiled as she intervene them, "Little Princess you don't need to worry so much on seeing it. It is all in the past now." She reasoned.

Rose nodded to Frei as she looked at Liss again, "Frei is right, I'm alive thanks to them so you don't need to worry on what you see."

Christian approaches Lissa and holds her hands, "I'm here for you. We'll watch it together, don't worry okay?" he said to her girlfriend and kisses her forehead.

Lissa now looked at Roey and smiled, "I'm ready now Rose."

Rose smirks and looked at Odin, "It seems they all agreed, well then-" he said with a smirk as he holds his gungnir and slam it lightly in the floor as the whole room dimmed, as the Gods looked up and also Rose while the others wonder what their looking at and looked in the ceiling too.

...

They were shocked as images started flashing in the ceiling…

_The image starts when Rose killed Dimitri as tears began falling down her face, she rubs it off and started walking out of the place still injured, but she manages to head out of the territory of many strigoi._

Lissa and the others wondered how Rose died if she indeed escaped Dimitri and also managed to get out in the territory of the strigoi, as they then notice the images starts again, Rose was now lost in some kind of forest when she started walking out of the strigoi territory.

_Rose then widens eyed but was still able to clutch her stake tighter into her hand looking seriously at the four strigoi who now managed to see her. The strigois laughed, "We have food!" one said._

_Another strigoi looked at her and smirk, "I like the smell of her blood."_

_The other one laughed, "It seems she got injured."_

_The other one smiled evilly, "Maybe it is a sign that she will be our dinner."_

"_Poor, poor girl. I like to turn you, but I also like to drain you so hard."_

"_You just want her to beg to drain all her blood then kill her." Another said_

_Rose ignored what their talking about, but still looked seriously at them as they all laughed again seeing that Rose was trying not to faint or fall in the ground to the loss of blood._

"_Well time to eat. Shall we?" the strigoi said looking at his fellows who nodded as they began to lunged into her making Rose attack them with all her might, but no matter what she do she failed, she was weak and she was feeling light, she might faint any seconds._

_One strigoi laughed as he lunged into Rose pinning her into the ground with a wide evil smirk in his face as Rose spits at him, making the strigoi snap as he brought out his knife thrusting it into her waist as she screams in agony her blood oozing in the ground, the strigoi was not content on the screams as he began to trail the knife into the other parts of her body making different markings as she continued to screamed and started thrashing at him._

_The other three strigoi smirked as they watched her, as one strigoi approaches her with another evil smile as he holds her arm and breaks them making Rose eye wide and frighten as the strigoi smiled more, as he move to the other and breaks it again following her legs as Rose hoarsely scream in pain, while the other one approaches her and played with her suit as he rips it apart while digging his nails into Rose's breast laughing so hard as he heard Rose whimpered and screamed, he trails his nail into her stomach a bit digging it as it bleeds._

_Then the last strigoi then pulled her hair and smirks kissing her hungrily and roughly, He looked at her eyes and smirked, "It is ashamed that I can't turned you." He said as he holds her neck and twisting it as she heard a loud crack and died._

...

Rose now looked at Lissa and the others she was worried now as she saw Lissa, Mia and her mom has fallen tears in their face. While Adrian paled, Eddie and Stan were still shocked as Alberta and Christian looked seriously at her.

...

_The images continued as the strigoi left Rose dead body in the ground, as a flash of white came with Lenneth appearing on it and also Heimdall._

_Rose's soul appeared as she looked at her dead body and then to the two, "So I'm dead now."_

_"Well isn't it obvious human. I still don't get why I need to accompany you in here Valkyrie." Heimdall retorted_

_Lenneth rolled her eyes, "I also don't know, but one thing is I'm going to make you human my einherjar."_

_Rose frowned, "Einherjar?"_

_"It means warriors of the Gods." Heimdall stated._

_Rose laughed, "You a God? Stop that bullshit!" she retorted_

_Heimdall glared at Rose, "And this human seem to be disrespectful, she won't last long in Asgard."_

_Lenneth chuckled as Rose glared back to Heimdall, "Are you sure you're a God? Or are you a God from Hell?" she teased back._

_Heimdall scowled, "You will not speak to me that way human, if you know what is right for you-" he stops when Rose lunges into him with a stake pointed into his neck._

"_I will speak the way I want too." She countered as she looked at his eyes, Lenneth was amused at the human and laughed at Heimdall's situation who glared at the Valkyrie from laughing at him, as Rose looked at Lenneth and put down the stake that was pointed in him._

"_I didn't think any human would have confidence in attacking you Heimdall. Now I really want her to be my einherjar." She said as Rose now looked at the two Gods._

_Heimdall scowled, "I don't even know why do we need her, we could look for other einherjar." He recommended_

_Lenneth nodded then looked at Rose and smiled, "But the confidence and strength that she is showing will make her great to be an einherjar."_

_"If I agree to be your einherjar, what will happen to my body? Will I still get it?" Rose asked looking at the two._

_"I don't have that power, but Heimdall does." She replied looking at Heimdall with a frown in his face_

_This made Rose looked at him, "Will I still get to see my friends?"_

_Lenneth quirk a brow, "You will still get your body like a normal human but your appearance will change, you could also live in the human world but should never associates with any of your family, friends and other people that know you in your life."_

_"So you're telling me I can't see them?" Rose asked crossing her arms while looking at them._

_"You could see them, but only in the water mirror in Asgard or watch them from afar." She replied_

_"So I still could see them? Even from that mirror?" she asked_

_The two nodded as Rose smiled, "I accept being this einjerhar."_

_"Well then-" Lenneth said as she stretches her arms and also Heimdall as Rose body and her soul began to glow._

_..._

_Few minutes later Rose looked at herself..._

_"Woah! When you said change in appearance I didn't think I will be so hot!" she said as she looked at the two her eyes showing delight on what they done._

_"What the fuck! Male ghost stripping in a hot girl ghost!" she shouted pointing at their back as the two looked._

_Lenneth laughed while Heimdall glared at the two ghost who was now frighten as they flew away from them._

_Lenneth looked at her, "That is one effect of being my einherjar, you'll be seeing ghost anytime."_

_Rose smacks her forehead, "Actually I always see ghosts but in a scary way with horrid voices, blurry faces, it's the effect of being a shadow-kiss." she said._

_"Then I guess you'll be seeing two types of ghost, human." Heimdall stated._

_Rose looked at them, "Now that I'm your einherjar thingie, what am I suppose to do?"_

_Lenneth laughed, "Well- were heading back to Asgard."_

_Rose nodded, "I have a question."_

_"What would that be human?" Heimdall asked as Lenneth start to chant something as a portal appeared._

_"Why did you want me to be your einherjar?"_

_"Indeed, we feel like you're going to be one of the great chosen einherjar, we could feel it in your soul." he replied._

_"Well, I'll take that as an answer for now. When we arrive I need to look at that mirror, and if I'm going to live in the human world I still want to live here in Russia, it's far from my friends and my family, and I could easily hide here." Rose stated as she heard Heimdall grumbled something about humans being demanding or something, while Lenneth laughed as they headed inside the portal to Asgard._

_..._

The images finished as the room began to lighten up as Rose looked at them, Lissa shook her head not believing what she seen, the room was in deep silence trying to process what they saw, as the Gods looked at the humans while Rose looked at the Gods and into the shocked, serious, and paled faces of her friends and mother.

_**...**_

_**TBC...**_

_**There you have it...**_

_**I know Dimitri hasn't come out yet, and also the other characters... :D**_

_**They'll be appearing in the few chapters to come.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or Valkyrie profile...**_

_**Thank you for the Alerts, favourites, and reviews guys...**_

_**Well this is the next chapter... Hope you like it...**_

_(-italics-) thoughts or pass events_

_..._

_**Previous Chapter**_

_"Woah! When you said change in appearance I didn't think I will be so hot!" she said as she looked at the two her eyes showing delight on what they done._

_"What the fuck! Male ghost stripping in a hot girl ghost!" she shouted pointing at their back as the two looked._

_Lenneth laughed while Heimdall glared at the two ghost who was now frighten as they flew away from them._

_Lenneth looked at her, "That is one effect of being my einherjar, you'll be seeing ghost anytime."_

_Rose smacks her forehead, "Actually I always see ghosts but in a scary way with horrid voices, blurry faces, it's the effect of being a shadow-kiss." she said._

_"Then I guess you'll be seeing two types of ghost, human." Heimdall stated._

_Rose looked at them, "Now that I'm your einherjar thingie, what am I suppose to do?"_

_Lenneth laughed, "Well- were heading back to Asgard."_

_Rose nodded, "I have a question."_

_"What would that be human?" Heimdall asked as Lenneth start to chant something as a portal appeared._

_"Why did you want me to be your einherjar?"_

_"Indeed, we feel like you're going to be one of the great chosen einherjar, we could feel it in your soul." he replied._

_"Well, I'll take that as an answer for now. When we arrive I need to look at that mirror, and if I'm going to live in the human world I still want to live here in Russia, it's far from my friends and my family, and I could easily hide here." Rose stated as she heard Heimdall grumbled something about humans being demanding or something, while Lenneth laughed as they headed inside the portal to Asgard._

_..._

The images finished as the room began to lighten up as Rose looked at them, Lissa shook her head not believing what she seen, the room was in deep silence trying to process what they saw, as the Gods looked at the humans while Rose looked at the Gods and into the shocked, serious, and pale faces of her friends and mother.

_**...**_

_**On to the story...**_

"That fucking strigoi have the rights to get killed like that! He fucking broke your arms and legs!" Christian shouted angrily clutching his fist as the room began to lighten up a bit.

Eddie laughed, "You should have let that other Valkyrie tortured him a bit, like burning his body slowly, then decapitating his head." He recommended as the others paled except Christian who grinned.

"I never thought of that, I should have used my fire." He replied.

Rose and the Gods began to laughed now at the lighten mood because of the two.

Heimdall looked at the two guys, "I guess Rosemarie's attitude is like the same with her friends."

Rose frowned, "Hey! I am not that sadistic on killing someone."

"But you killed specters for stress relief." Odin retorted making Rose glared at him as Frei laughed.

"If you became their einherjar, how did you meet Caelum and Queen Francess?" Adrian asked

"I also wonder about them too, they were alive in the Badica's Manor at that year." Alberta added

"They also have many guardians they won't get killed easily or made einherjar that fast." Stan said

Freya then replied instead of Rose, "Haven't all of you heard of the attack in the Badica's Manor two years ago?"

The others shook their head as a sign they don't know anything about an attack, but Mia nodded and also Janine, "I heard of the attack from father, but they were saying it was only a rumor." Mia said

"Yes, I also heard it was a rumor because when the guardians went inside the manor when they heard the Queen and Caelum screamed, the strigois came out in their rooms attacking them so they fought in a few minutes, and when they came to looked for the two Badica's with worried faces they were surprised to see that the two royal were just bruised and injured but not dead."

Rose chuckled, "Did the guardians ever wonder how come they are not dead? Those are strigoi afterall."

Stan nodded, "Now that you mentioned it, they didn't ask the royals they were just happy that they were able to protect them."

Adrian looked at Rose who smiled at him, "Please don't tell me you help them?"

Rose smirks as the others looked at her, "You're really good on guessing Adree-"

"How did you help Rose? I mean you're an einherjar at that time, and a new one at that time." Lissa asked

"Yeah, Liss is right. You can't help when you're a warrior." Christian added

Rose nodded, "Well—I'm not really the one who turned them into being an einherjar, but Lenneth. I was just there to offer."

Alberta quirk a brow and crossed her arms, "Offer what?"

Rose smiled, "Well—I said if they still want to live longer, they could be an einherjar."

"And they agreed to it so easily?" Stan asked in shocked.

"Well they did agree because of certain conditions." She look at them as she chuckled seeing their curious eyes, "That they will still live in the manor like nothing happen, and they will still be able to meet with other royals, moroi and dhampirs."

Frei jumps in her place, "Then after they agreed, we just call them if needed just like Rose when she was staying at Russia."

Rose looked at them and added, "They also find out I was the infamous Rosemarie Hathaway who run away in St. Vladimir's Academy, and they also know that I killed a strigoi that time in Mason's death. So the three of us began to know each other more and also the other einherjars as time goes by."

Adrian frowned, "So you become close after this past two years?" he asked as Rose nodded.

"Well yeah, but Lenneth have given them to be Silmeria's einherjar while I am Lenneth's." she replied

Odin then smirks and looked at the humans, "Now you all know about Rose, I would like for all of you to keep it a secret to other humans, vampires or any beings that you are close with."

Rose laughed, "What the hell are you saying. They haven't even met those creatures."

Freya smiled, "You won't know, maybe they'll have other friends like werewolves or shape-shifters."

Frei nodded, "Yeah, Midgar is really big, you could meet someone and don't know if they are vampires, werewolves, humans or others."

"But I think Rosemarie's friends are not capable on befriending those kinds of creatures." Heimdall said with a smirk

Christian glared, "What are you implying?" he asked in a serious tone.

Odin laughed but then said, "Well—Why don't you Frei walk them around Asgard for a while, I need to talk with Rose on something."

The Gods looked seriously at him and also Rose whose eyes turned red a bit then back to her emerald green eyes, as she turned around and smiled to her friends especially to Lissa who have a worried looked, "Now- now Liss, I could sense your worry, we're just going to talk about something like missions and stuff." She said reassured her with a soft voice.

Adrian frowned, "Or are you talking about us? If they are going to kill us or not?" he retorted

Frei chuckled as she approaches Rose friends, "Odin have already decided not to kill you guys, but we will need to watch over you guys if you guys ever spill some information about us in other beings."

The other guardians has worried faces especially Janine who looked at her daughter, "We're just talking about the missions that Lenneth will be giving me this week."

Eddie looked at Rose, "You're not lying for us right?" Rose laughed hearing it.

"Of course I'm not lying, now shoo! This is not for you guys." She stated with a hand gesture.

Adrian frowned, "Why can't we hear what you guys will be talking about?" he asked seriously.

Christian nodded looking at the Gods, "I totally agree in Adrian, why we can't know what you guys are to talk about."

Heimdall pinches the bridge of his nose and sighed as Frei laughed, "They are indeed Rosemarie's friends. They like to probe on issues that they shouldn't have."

Rose glared at Heimdall who ignored it, "It seems your implying it to me than them!" she snapped looking at him.

Heimdall smirks at Rose, "Did I? Little einherjar." he said in mocked.

"Why you!" Rose shouted but Freya stops them and looked at Rose's friends.

"We will ensure you that it is not about you guys, because Rose has two jobs now, to protect Princess Vasilissa and also to be with Lenneth as her einherjar in missions." She informed them as they then nodded and understand that they might be talking about some serious missions.

Rose smiled to them, "I'll be seeing you guys later, I really need to talk to them, I missed too many missions."

Lissa and the others nodded, "I'll see you later Rose." She said as Frei jumps excitedly holding Lissa's hand dragging her outside as the others followed.

"I'll show you were the water mirror is!" Frei said as they all headed out of the room.

...

_**TBC...**_

_**Hope you guys like this chapter.. :D**_

_**Read and review if you guys want too. =]**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or Valkyrie profile...**_

_**Thank you for the review, alerts, and favourites guys...**_

_**Hope you like next chapter..**_

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_**Previous Chapter...**_

Heimdall pinches the bridge of his nose and sighed as Frei laughed, "They are indeed Rosemarie's friends. They like to probe on issues that they shouldn't have."

Rose glared at Heimdall who ignored it, "It seems your implying it to me than them!" she snapped looking at him.

Heimdall smirks at Rose, "Did I? Little einherjar." he said in mocked.

"Why you!" Rose shouted but Freya stops them and looked at Rose's friends.

"We will ensure you that it is not about you guys, because Rose has two jobs now, to protect Princess Vasilissa and also to be with Lenneth as her einherjar in missions." She informed them as they then nodded and understand that they might be talking about some serious missions.

Rose smiled to them, "I'll be seeing you guys later, I really need to talk to them, I missed too many missions."

Lissa and the others nodded, "I'll see you later Rose." She said as Frei jumps excitedly holding Lissa's hand dragging her outside as the others followed.

"I'll show you were the water mirror is!" Frei said as they all headed out of the room.

...

There were silence as Rose's mother and friends disappear in front of them and closing the door…

Rose then turned around and looked seriously at the now three Gods her eyes change into red.

"They should not know anything about the exchange. Now, that I have agreed to be one of your goddesses in exchange of their lives." She said seriously.

Odin nodded as Freya approach her, "You will now have your mark as the valkyrie of power and rebirth."

Rose sighed, "Now I can't escape having two responsibilities."

Heimdall smirk, "You are becoming lazy Rosemarie. I think it is for the good that you will become one of the valkyries."

Rose glared at Heimdall as Odin laughed, "It is also good for us, for you also have the power just like Lenneth to hear the pleading of humans and other creatures, and you also seem stronger if you know what I mean."

Rose shrugged, "I am stronger, I think it's because of the power that you guys given to me when I turned into an einherjar, plus my strength as a dhampir."

"Plus- your temper." Freya added making Rose glared at her as Odin laughed.

"Yes, and when you're angry you become much stronger." Odin said

Rose rolled her eyes, "We are not here to talk about my strength and temper. Can we get on to the marking!" she snapped to them as they smiled while Heimdall smirked.

"She will never change. She is still the disrespectful arrogant Rosemarie." Heimdall said to the two who nodded as Rose smacks him in the head making the two sniggers.

"If you are going to talk about me Heim, be sure I don't hear it, or else you don't know what I might do to you." Rose said looking at his blue eyes.

Freya smiled, "You know, you two are like a married couple having a quarrel."

"WHAT!" they both shouted making Odin and Freya have a teasing smile as Rose rolled her eyes and Heimdall frowned

"If I will have a wife, it will not be a disrespectful, arrogant woman!" Heimdall reasoned

Odin smiled evilly at him making Heimdall froze, "But if I remember correctly at first you like Rosemarie."

Rose looked at the two Gods who kept teasing her and Heim, "Oh shut the fuck up! Get on with the markings so I could meet up with the others."

Freya chuckled, "In a rush eh?" she Asked

Rose crossed her arms, "I won't be in a rush if the one that is with my friends and mother is reliable. I hate to say this but Frei might show them something in Asgard that should be restricted."

"I totally agree with you in there Rosemarie, Freya's sister is really ignorant in the Gods rules." Heimdall added as Freya sighed knowing it is the truth.

Odin chuckled but then looked seriously at Rose red eyes, "Are you now prepared for your mark?"

Rose frowned, "If you already know Odin, I already said that many times already. GET ON WITH IT!" she said shouting the last sentence.

…

Odin then looked at Freya who nodded, "Well then Freya." he ordered.

Rose looked at Freya who motioned her to turned around, as her hands glow and a knife appeared, she then torn the backside of Rose's clothes exposing her flawless back.

"What the fuck!" Rose shouted on Freya and was about to turned around but was hold by Heimdall in the shoulder as she looked at his eyes.

"You never change Rosemarie, did you forget that the mark should be on your back?" he said.

Rose growled, "I know it is in the back! But you guys don't need to torn up my clothes!" she retort glaring at him instead because she can't face Freya.

"Hathaway, this is not the time for your temper. Odin will now start giving you the mark." Freya said as Rose quieted as they heard her sigh heavily.

"Get on with it already Odin." she said as Odin laughed.

"This will hurt a bit." he said approaching Rose as he putted a hand in her back, his hand began to glow and also Rose's back, as swirls and Gods marking started to form on Rose back.

Rose felt the marking being imbedded, she felt the heat and power of Odin in the mark he gave to her, it felt warm but the warmness slowly changes into feeling of being burnt.

"FUCK YOU ODIN! IS THIS WHAT YOU CALLED HURT A BIT! AHHHH! SHIT!" Rose shouted looking at her back and blowing a bit of air.

Heimdall laughed at Rose making her glared ferociously at him, "LAUGHING AT ME AREN'T YOU HEIM! I LIKE YOU TRY HAVING A MARKING! BE THANKFUL YOU ALREADY HAVE YOUR MARKS WHEN YOU WERE ALREADY BORN!" she shouted

Heimdall chuckled, "Sorry, but I don't need another marking." he replied sarcastically

"SON OF A-" Rose said but was stopped when Freya cough intentionally.

"Rose your language please." She reasoned.

Rose rolled her eyes, "What! I could swear all I want too. Try having a mark Freya you'll probably swear a million times. Ouch!" she said still feeling burnt in the back.

Odin chuckled, "Don't worry too much Rose, the burnt feeling will be gone in a few minutes."

"Good for you. You guys are not the one feeling the burnt! SHIT! It feels like I'm being stab so hard with a stake!" she said

"Do you even know how it feels like to be stab with a stake?" Heimdall said with a quirk of brow.

Rose scowled, "Well I have been stab with a knife, and to inform you! The knife is much pointier than the stake that hurts a lot." she snapped back.

The two began their heated arguments again as Odin and Freya watches them in amusement.

...

Minutes later...

"I DO NOT EVEN KNOW WHY I EVEN LIKE YOU BEFORE! You are such an arrogant, disrespectful, reckless woman!" Heimdall shouted

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK! YOU SHIT! GIT! FUCKING ARROGANT! WHO THINKS SO LOWLY AGAINST OTHERS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I THINK OF YOU BEING THE MOST RELIABLE OF THE GODS!" she countered back.

"Why you! I do not think so lowly at others!" he snaps back.

"Oh please! When you first know me you already judge me-" she didn't finished as she noticed that the burning feeling of the mark disappeared..

"Ohh..." she said looking at her mark as Odin laughed.

"Is it finished now?" she said looking at the smirking Odin

"I did indeed tell you that it will only hurt in a few minutes." He replied

Rose glared at him, "Few minute my ass! I hate you guys you know that, right?"

Freya chuckled, "We love you too." She replied making the two laughed as Rose glared at her which she ignored.

Odin looked at her then, "You said you're going after your friends?" he asked as Rose nodded

"You better go, and don't forget you need to get to Eir later too." Freya added

"She might get angry at you, if you forgot to go the sanatorium." Heimdall added

Rose waves her hands, "I know, I know, I'll visit Lissa and the others first." She said as she flips her fingers as her body began to glow, the clothes that Freya ruined was change into a long sleeve shirt, which was plain grayish white in the middle while the back of it was a picture of wings, while the sleeves were gray and dark green stripes and a black short which was really short and shows her legs and below the knee black boots.

"Still like to show off some skin." Odin said with a chuckled

Rose smirked, "You know me too well Odin, I'll be going now." She said heading to the door.

_**...**_

_**TBC...**_

_**That's it for now... I know its short... I'm a bit busy now..**_

_**Homework and research stuff.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or Valkyrie profile...**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alert guys...**_

Hope you guys enjoyed this next chapter..

_(-italics-) thoughts_

"_-italics-" God's language_

_..._

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Why you! I do not think so lowly at others!" he snaps back.

"Oh please! When you first know me you already judge me-" she didn't finished as she noticed that the burning feeling of the mark disappeared..

"Ohh..." she said looking at her mark as Odin laughed.

"Is it finished now?" she said looking at the smirking Odin

"I did indeed tell you that it will only hurt in a few minutes." He replied

Rose glared at him, "Few minute my ass! I hate you guys you know that, right?"

Freya chuckled, "We love you too." She replied making the two laughed as Rose glared at her which she ignored.

Odin looked at her then, "You said you're going after your friends?" he asked as Rose nodded

"You better go, and don't forget you need to get to Eir later too." Freya added

"She might get angry at you, if you forgot to go the sanatorium." Heimdall added

Rose waves her hands, "I know, I know, I'll visit Lissa and the others first." She said as she flips her fingers as her body began to glow, the clothes that Freya ruined was change into a long sleeve shirt, which was plain grayish white in the middle while the back of it was a picture of wings, while the sleeves were gray and dark green stripes and a black short which was really short and shows her legs and below the knee black boots.

"Still like to show off some skin." Odin said with a chuckled

Rose smirked, "You know me too well Odin, I'll be going now." She said heading to the door.

_**...**_

_**On to the story...**_

Rose then headed out of the throne room and went to look around for Lissa and the others.

As she looked around inside the hallways someone bumped into her, making her fall flat in the floor, "Fuck! Watch where you're going will you!" she snapped and looked to who bumped her.

"Sorry about that." The person said extending his hand to help her up.

Rose looked at the guy who has dark brown hair, he was wearing green long sleeves shirt and khaki pants with black booths and also a dark blue cape, Rose noticed that the guy seemed to be a wizard before he died, she then met his blue green eyes even thought he was wearing glasses.

"Are you finished examining me?" the guy asked making her glared at him.

"Shouldn't you be apologizing to me!" she sneered back

This made the guy chuckled, "Sorry about that, I was looking around the place."

Rose looked at the guy, "So you are new? Because this is the first time I saw you here."

The guy looked at Rose and nodded, "Lezard Valeth, Silmeria's new einherjar."

"Nice meeting you, I'm Rose, Lenneth's-"

"You're Rosemarie Hathaway?" he asked in shocked

"How come people already know me just by hearing my first name." She grumbled looking at Lezard who was now looking at her from head to toe.

"You were one of Lenneth's einherjar who defeated Loki? The infamous and notorious Rosemarie Hathaway?" he said

"I see, I see, I'm always known to be the bad girl." Rose looked at Lezard , "I'll talk you sometime Lezard, okay? I'm kinda looking for my friends now."

"Sure, sure. We could always talk if we're not busy in our duties anyway." He replied as they waved goodbye to each other and parted ways.

She then looked around Asgard wondering where Frei toured her friends.

"Such a pain in the ass!" Rose shouted still looking around and getting tired of looking for them as she then noticed the Yggdrasil.

Rose sighed, "Don't tell me of all the places to tour the most dangerous." She then headed there and sighed in relief as she noticed that they didn't explore the tree, for other creatures are leaving there.

...

They then noticed Rose as Frei grinned and run into her..

"Rosie!"

Rose scowled, "Of all the places you want to tour them, the Yggdrasil?"

Frei smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, they were kind of curious on the tree."

Lissa smiled, "Don't blame lady Frei on it, Rose." Rose just sighed.

"So how's your meeting with that Odin?" Stan asked making them looked at Rose.

"Did he give you many missions?" Frei asked but knowing Rose she knows what she was asking her.

Rose looked at them, "Yeah, he kind of given me missions, after I bring you back home me and the Badica's might have something to do."

Adrian frowned, "Like what?"

"I think you all already know." She replied

"You mean, you're going to get souls and bring it back here in Valhalla?" Christian asked

"Bingo."

"It seemed you guys have really big responsibility, Rose." Eddie said as Mia nodded.

"You are definitely right about that! Especially Rosie!" Frei answered to them making Janine frowned and looked at her daughter who was glaring at Frei.

"Mum, you don't need to worry about me okay." She said to her.

"Are you doing something dangerous?" Alberta asked

Rose chuckled, "I always do dangerous things, I think you all know that."

"Rosie!" someone shouted a bit from them making them looked at Eir who was heading to them.

...

"Rosie, you promise you'll help me in the sanatorium."

Rose sighed, "Me and Frei is just going to bring my friends and mum back at Midgar."

Eir perks up, "That's good! After that help me out okay."

"Yes, yes. Now go back there, you should be watching your patients not wondering around Asgard, Eir."

Eir chuckled, "Rain and Claire are in there so you don't need to worry."

...

Frei then looked at Rose friends, "So I'll be seeing what Midgar looks like. That's so cool! It's been years when I visited it!"

"More like Millenium I think."

Frei pouted, "Hey! I'm not that old!"

"Yes, you are." Rosie countered smiled

"So your just going to left us alone at home?" Mia asked pouting as she still want to explore Asgard.

"Yes, you do know that you guys are just special that is why you all gotten in here."

"Obviously, little dhampir. All humans that are in here are soldiers of the goddesses and gods. Just like you." Adrian said making Eir frowned and looked at Rose.

"_You didn't get the mark? Or they don't know?"_ she asked making the others wondered what she was talking about.

"_They don't know."_ Rose replied looking at Eir.

"_Yeah, I toured them when Rosie is going to get her mark."_ Frei added.

Rose laughed_, "And let me tell you, it hurts like Hell!"_

"_Rosie, you do know that Hell is not a place but the goddess of Niflheim, Helhiem." _Frei infrormed.

"_OH please! I don't need to get lectured, but it really hurts."_

"AHEM!" someone coughed purposely to them making them stopped.

"Finally, they noticed us." Christian said sarcastically.

Rose rolled her eyes, "What are you three talking about?" Stan and Janine asked looking at Rose.

Frei jumped, "Oh, she was going to tour me a bit in Midgar." She lied perfectly.

Rose nodded, "Let's get you guys back home."

Eir then started to head her way back sanatorium, "I'll see you later." She said as Rose nodded as a reply.

"So we're going to get back, even thought you didn't even say anything about your meeting with Odin?" Adrian asked

Rose chuckled, "Adree—there was nothing to talk about my mission, its just normal soul getting stuff."

"Alright, I believe you." Adrian said

Frei then holds the guardians hands, Janine and Alberta, "Now let's get you all back home." She said looking at Rose who nodded.

"_We the goddesses of Valhalla combined our powers to open a gate heading back in Midgar." _ They both said as a portal appeared as Frei smiled dragging the guardians while the others followed Adrian and Rose behind all of them.

"Little dhampir, what is exchange?" he asked seriously

"Exchange? What are you talking about Adree?" Rose turned and looked at him

"I know gods don't like humans like us, knowing their secrets. I'm sure there is an exchange from what we have found out."

Rose chuckled, "Well there is one."

Adrian was surprised that Rose doesn't even try to lie to him, "What is it?"

"I'll be group to both Lenneth and Silmeria, which means more missions and less time protecting Lissa." _(More like I'm like Lenneth and Silmeria, a goddess.) she thought._

Adrian believed her and nodded, "Good luck then little dhampir." He said as they followed the others.

_**...**_

_**TBC...**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter...**_

_**I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Read and Review if you like.. =]**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or Valkyrie profile...**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alert guys...**_

Hope you guys enjoyed this next chapter sorry for the late update a bit busy now a days...

_(-italics-) thoughts_

"_-italics-" God's language_

_..._

_**Previous Chapter**_

Rose nodded, "Let's get you guys back home."

Eir then started to head her way back sanatorium, "I'll see you later." She said as Rose nodded as a reply.

"So we're going to get back, even thought you didn't even say anything about your meeting with Odin?" Adrian asked

Rose chuckled, "Adree—there was nothing to talk about my mission, its just normal soul getting stuff."

"Alright, I believe you." Adrian said

Frei then holds the guardians hands, Janine and Alberta, "Now let's get you all back home." She said looking at Rose who nodded.

"_We the goddesses of Valhalla combined our powers to open a gate heading back in Midgar."_They both said as a portal appeared as Frei smiled dragging the guardians while the others followed Adrian and Rose behind all of them.

"Little dhampir, what is exchange?" he asked seriously

"Exchange? What are you talking about Adree?" Rose turned and looked at him

"I know gods don't like humans like us, knowing their secrets. I'm sure there is an exchange from what we have found out."

Rose chuckled, "Well there is one."

Adrian was surprised that Rose doesn't even try to lie to him, "What is it?"

"I'll be group to both Lenneth and Silmeria, which means more missions and less time protecting Lissa." _(More like I'm like Lenneth and Silmeria, a goddess.) she thought._

Adrian believed her and nodded, "Good luck then little dhampir." He said as they followed the others.

_**...**_

_**On to the story...**_

They then appeared inside the Academy as Frei began jumping around...

"So this is the Academy where you study! Let's look around!" she said running out of the room.

"Is she always like that?" Mia asked

"Yes, she always like that. I'll be seeing you guys later or tomorrow." Rose informed them making the guardians frowned

"Why?"

Rose turned to them and putted a hand in her hips, "If you should know, I have two responsibilities so today I'll be having my mission that I have miss and I might come back tomorrow morning." She replied

"Rosemarie." Janine said with a worried face

"Mum, I'm going to be okay, and Caelum is with me and also Francess."

"The queen is also going with you in a mission?" Lissa asked with interest

"Yes, she is after all Silmeria's einherjar." Rose then smiled, "I'm sure no strigoi will attack today, after all I already killed most of it before. I'll be getting Frei now and head out of town for a while." She said leaving them behind.

...

Rose looked around the academy and tried to sense Frei who seemed to be in the Academy's garden...

"Frei.."

Frei jumps turning around and grinning widely at Rose, "This Academy is cool! You even have training grounds like in Valhalla where Einherjar's train."

Rose chuckled, "There are dhampirs here after all who needs to protect the moroi it is only natural that they have a training ground."

"Oh yeah, you were one of them."

"Yeah."

Frei looked at Rose, "You didn't tell them?"

"You do know I can't tell them."

Frei pouted, "Rosie—Odin will agree with me if you want to tell them that you are not an einherjar, but a goddess in Asgard."

"They will definitely ask how I became a goddess."

She chuckled, "Well you could say- a raise in your rank?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "If they are stupid they will believed it, I can't tell them. Even Adrian is suspicious on how did they get out of Asgard alive in the Gods territory."

"Oh he's your ex-boyfriend right?"

"He is not my ex-boyfriend! Anyway I don't want to tell them for now."

Frei shook her head, "You do know that they are already suspicious. You are just making them more curious about how they got out alive in Asgard. That will lead them to seeing your mark of the goddess title in your back or you slipping out that in exchange for their lives you taken that mark."

Rose glared at Frei, "You do know you are not helping me lighten up my mood."

"I know, I'm just stating the possibilities that might happen."

Rose sighed, "Sometimes you're childish now you're like a mother lecturing her daughter to tell the truth."

Frei chuckled as they seated in one of the bench chairs in the garden, "You do know you can't lie to them forever."

"I know that Frei—but in everything that is happening—I can't tell it, for now..."

Frei smiled at Rose, "I think that is why Heim likes you."

Rose titled her head wondering why Heimdall came to their topic, "Why'd you say Heimdall's name now?"

Frei chuckled, "You always think of the others safety and feelings before yourself." Then she added, "Like trying not to fall in love."

Rose glared at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well—if you put it this way—you only flirt with guys not even trying going out with someone who actually admits he likes you."

"Who would actually admit someone likes me anyway." Rose said

Frei grinned which made Rose stiffen as she counted them in her fingers, "There is Heim when you became an einherjar, then there is Rufus our half-elf einherjar, then the prince of Badica Caelum, then let's not forget the guy who is taking care of your adopted daughter Claire, who is Rain... Let's see- there is also Dimitri who is a strigoi now and trying to find and kill you and that guy who keeps calling you little dhampir- Aaa Adri-"

"Alright, Alright. I see your point." Rose grumbled making Frei smiled widely teasing her.

"So who do you like best?"

Rose widens eyed looking at Frei who was grinning at her, "You do know that all those guys that you mention cannot be together with me."

Frei laughed, "Oh please, if you're talking about their status it is now okay, because you are now able to fall in love with a god like Heim or even an einherjar like Rufus, Rain and Caelum because you are now a goddess and if you're worried about that Belikov who is your first intercourse."

"FREI!" she hissed but Frei ignored and grinned more.

"I think you already know how to restore him to his strigoi state, and we don't have a problem with Adrian. He is actually a bit like Caelum after all- Caelum is just less of the cigarettes and wine."

Rose sighed, "Alright you made your point."

"So tell me who do you like best?"

Rose blushes on the intense gaze that Frei was giving her, "I don't know yet Frei."

Frei pouted, "That sucks. Hope I get the answer soon enough."

"I'm worried Frei."

Frei looked at her, "Worried about what?"

"You know what I'm planning Frei."

Frei sighed, "I know that you are planning on finding Robert Doru alone. Why don't you want to ask for help even to Caelum or Francess?"

"They don't know that there is a way to reverse the strigoi state."

"So you're not planning to tell anyone?"

"I'm not sure yet Frei, I'm still deciding if I plan on including Lissa."

Frei then holds her hands and gently squeeze it, "Don't worry too much, I'm sure Odin will help you somehow. Now let's go looked around the town." She said dragging Rose out of the Academy.

...

Read and Review if you like.. =]

Hope you guys like it...

Sorry this chapter is a bit late...


End file.
